Falling for a Gangster
by TealEye
Summary: He's back. But different...in a good way. How? He's hotter, richer, and don't forget more dangerous. He's Natsu Dragneel, the world's youngest Mafia leader of the Chinese, Japanese, and American. He came back for something: Lucy Heartfilia, his best friend and maybe... lover?
1. Best Friend

"Come on, come on!" Lucy muttered, pulling up my sock while balancing a glass of orange juice in her other hand. Stupid stubborn sock! Not now! Choose not to come off after school, not before!

"Lucy, do you have everything?!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Layla Heartfilia was a busy woman: working 2 full-time jobs to support her and her 17 year old daughter, including hospital bills.

"Yeah! By! Gotta go!" Lucy yelled, swinging her backpack over her right shoulder, and running out the door. As you can tell, our little 5'4 blonde beauty was going to be late for school. Again. Hey, if you had a bitchy father who just leaves you and your sick mother, you were bound to have problems like: Jude Heartfilia getting Layla pregnant at 16. Getting married at 18, beating her, and leaving when Lucy was 7. How nice. And, to put the cherry on top, Layla was diagnosed with cancer 5 years ago.

But that didn't stop Lucy. She got a job at Magnolia's Night Club, Fairy Tail, and met wonderful friends, including asshole exes. But otherwise: Life was great. And it was going to get better, depending on what you mean by better.

* * *

"You are late again, Ms. Heartfilia. Honestly, you're my best student. What am I going to do with you?" Asked Gildarts, the Language teacher.

Lucy blushed so red, is was bound to put one of her bestfriend's scarlet hair, Erza, to shame. She wondered why she did that. Always blushing at the slightest embarrassing things. ( I do the same thing, and HATE it. TT_TT.)

"S-sorry." She said, keeping her head down and rushing to her seat, almost tripping over her own feet. But, Gajeel, a mean looking but actually sweetheart caught her by her bag. "Thanks," she muttered, getting a grunt in reply. She took her seat, and class began once again.

* * *

As always, her first three classes went by in a flash. And finally, everyone's favorite: Lunch. Especially to boys. They ran to line so fast, they we blurs. Same for their food.

"Lu-chan! Hows your mom doing?" asked Lucy's closest friend, Levy, a 17 year old 5'0 bookworm with sky blue hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Same old, same old. But her hair is all gone now, which makes her depressed. And all the hospital bills, being sick, and working day and night only getting hours off….I wonder how she does it all." Lucy whispered in her ear. Levy's hazel eyes saddened, and nodded.

"Well if you need anything, anything at all Lu-chan, we're here for you. All of us."

Everyone of Lucy's friends nodded and smiled. She decided that it was time to change the subject.

"So, you guys, how are the companies these days?" she asked, popping a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth. All of her friends either owned, and were going to own famous companies.

"Meh." Gray said, whose parents owned famous ski resorts all over the world, and invented different products for skiers.

"Ok, I guess. instead of making $100,00 a day, their making $200,000. Still not as much as him, though." Gray said, smirking after he said him.

"Yeah, Damn, how can he make so much?" Gajeel said, barking out laughter.

"Juvia thinks its because he owns a lot of good companies all over the world?" Juvia said, looking directly at her beloved Gray-sama. Ezra, Levy, Jellal, Cana, and others nodded their heads. Lucy just sighed.

"When is he coming back?" She said, making everyone think. Erza just narrowed her brown eyes.

"It wasn't his choice to leave in the first place. When his father disappeared, he was next in line...to think he would be back by now, that was 2 years ago, but...he probably hired private tutors." She said, crossing her arms and looking at the table. Lucy looked down too. She missed her best friend dearly, but she knew he wasn't ever coming back. At least, not now.

* * *

"Lucy, you coming to the club tonight?" Cana asked Lucy as they were leaving the doors of Magnolia's public school. Lucy had to think this over. It was a yes if it seemed her mother was doing alright, but a definite no if she was acting sick. But, Lucy hadn't been to the club in ages (3 days, but still.) That annoying blond prick Sting probably wasn't going there anymore including his Sabertooth buddies.

"I'll be there an hour before it opens?" She asked, a smile on her plump lips.

"Yes!" Cana said, thrusting her right arm and empty vodka bottle in the air, clearly drunk.

Lucy sighed. Her friend drank at school, including stealing shots at the bar. She must have gotten it from her father, and yes, his name is Gildarts Clive.

The two said goodbye, and walked home.

* * *

She missed him, she really did. She missed his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his strong light tan muscular arms wrapping around her for a huge bear hug. She missed how he used to tower over her at 6'2, his childness, proactiveness, and….his pink hair. She laughed out loud, and could almost hear him protest and say it was salmon. She felt lonely, without Natsu here, always by her side. But, he was now the boss the the American, Chinese, and Japanese mafias. She saw him in magazines: The world's most dangerous 18 year old, the hottest, and sweetest badboy out there. But no matter what, Lucy knew, he would always be her Natsu. And, she had to admit, he had an amazing body. So did she, but she decided not to show off her perfect hips, waist, and big bust off like some girls did. It also helped to keep away so guys, directly speaking to Sting, who only wanted girls for their bodies. Sure, Lucy wore girly, model clothes, but not around play boys, like her model friend Loke. Her friends, both boys and girls, had amazing figures too. Not to mention they were all popular, Lucy thought, but they were nice.

She glanced at her watch, and saw the time: 4:00. The club didn't open until 6:30, but she decided to go now, and maybe hang out with her friends. Her mom was probably doing alright, she had been for the last month. At that final thought, she ran off to the club she also called home.

* * *

As she neared the huge 3 story club, she could see Elfman, the head of security, guarding the main entrance. Elfman Strauss was at least 7'3, with dark skin and bleached white hair.

"Hey, Elfman." She said, smiling and craning her neck just to look at him. He look down and smiled, opening the huge glass doors for her.

"Sup Lucy. Your pretty early. Well, Nee-chan and Laxus are in already preparing. Go on in." He said, smiling. She thanked him, smiled back, and walked in.

The club was already dark, with black lights everywhere, including different colored lights. The bar stretched all the way across the first floor, with at least 30 chairs at the counter. Lucy worked on the first floor, along with her best friends.  
"Oh, Lucy! Nice to see you!" The always smiling Mirajane said. She was 19 and in her second year of college, with 20 year old boyfriend Laxus, whose grandfather owns the club, Makarov.

"Hey Mira. Need help with anything? Lucy asked, looking at Laxus who was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. "Let me think…" Mira said, putting her pointer finger on her bottom lip.

Then her beautiful blue eyes lit up.

"Oh! You can prepare the 2nd and 3rd floor bars of you can." She said, smiling.

"Sure!" Lucy said, setting down her bag and jacket in the staff room. Mira and Laxus went back to the kitchen, and least Lucy hoped so, and headed up the glass stairs.

* * *

It was 6:40 when Lucy finished, and the club was starting to get packed. She headed through the mass of people and bodies dressed in slutty costumes and went to her shift behind the bad. Her friends were already helping people, and that's what she started to do. Later, at 9:00, she was supposed to start waiting on the people at the tables and booths at the 3rd floor with Gajeel, Jellel, and Laxus. When is was 8:50, Lucy finished her last Banana Daiquiri, and got the 3 boys and headed upstairs.

The food was coming fast, and so were the people. Lucy tried her best to keep up, wait on people, talk, and get food. It was a work out, waiting on all these people, but she kept up.

Finally, when her shift on the 3rd stairs was over, she went to the 2nd floor to run the bar.

As she rushed to get her apron off and getting through the crowd of people, she made it. She almost tripped down the stairs, but she mad made it. As soon as Lucy got behind the countertop, she was swamped with people. But, she noticed, there was a different atmosphere in the room. She slowly slid the beer down to a man, studying the crowd. Just who could be in there? Lucy thought. Sometimes, famous people came to Fairy Tail. It was, after all, the most popular bar in the country. So who could it be this time?

After a while of looking, she didn't see anyone she recognized. So, she turned around, when she heard, "Oi, Blondie, a Bloody Mary, please." a male said. He had a masculine, deep voice. She thought he sounded familiar, but she didn't remember. Oh well, Lucy thought, and started making the drink. Lucy glanced all the way at the end of the bar at her friend Levy, who was gaping at the man Lucy was waiting on. Her eyes were wide, for some reason, and she looked like she was in shock. But as soon as she got another customer, she snapped right back into reality.

That was weird, Lucy thought, and decided that Levy thought that the man behind her was gorgeous. With a smirk, Lucy turned around, and dropped the drink. The man was drop dead gorgeous. He was so handsome, she almost started tearing up. That, or the fact was that he was Natsu Dragneel. He hadn't changed: He still had the messy, spiky pink, of salmon, hair. He was back. Natsu, her Natsu, that has been gone for over 2 years without a single word, was back. And he had that same stupid ass toothy grin she loved. So what did she do? Well, Lucy flung herself at him, and he just let out his deep, hearty laugh. But, he hugged her back. Maybe harder.

* * *

Well, I think I'm just gonna end it there. Again, this is just one of my plots or story line thingys. So how did I do? Until next time, which might be tomorrow, depending on how much people review it. So awyway…..even if one person reviews it and it it's good, I'll make another chappy A.S.A.P.! And could you guys help me with another username? Mine was kinda last minute. Thanks!

-TealEyes


	2. I'm Here

Huge thanks to Melime14! Thank you SO much for the review. Well, I don't go to bed until a while, and since I have nothing to do, I'm gonna make another chapter, and its gonna be longer. Maybe. Thanks again!

* * *

The moment seemed perfect: She got her best friend back. She felt like she could fly. In fact, her head felt like it was in the clouds. But his voice pulled her back.

"So how long are we gonna hug?" He asked, laughing while he said it.

So Lucy pulled back, just staring at his face while he did the same. In fact, he put both of his large hands on the sides of her face, and pulled it closer. He just stared into her eyes, while his dark orbs were full of love. Wait…..love? Lucy thought, pulling away while laughing.

"Do you wanna sit down somewhere and talk?" She asked, leaving from behind the counter. He got up, nodded, and followed her to the private V.I.P. booths. They were dark, only lit by a single black light.

"God, Luce, you look great!" He said, laughing a bit while she blushed.

"I think I could say the same, Natsu." It was true. He wore black dress pants, and a black button up dress shirt with a red tie. But he didn't have his white-scaled scarf, which she found odd.

"So how's everyone else?" He asked, always curious, with his head tilting to the side.

"Same old, same old. Gray doesn't get into much fights anymore, though. And mostly everyone is dating: Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, and a couple others." Lucy said, smiling a bit.

"About time." He said, smirking.

"How many girls have you slept with?" Lucy asked, slyly, even smirking a little.

Natsu drew back, even blushed a little. "N-none! What makes you think I ever did?!" He asked, seeming to make a point. Lucy just laughed. God, it just felt so good to laugh. It was always easy to laugh whenever she was with Natsu.

"Oh, because mostly all famous gangsters are either players, or badboys (are they the same thing? Oh well, on with the story.) which are bad either way. Oh, and can't forget: You are the number one most dangerous guy, and badboy!" She said, giggling a little at Natsu's expression.

"You hypocrite! Sure, but...Yeah, those are true. But I swear, I haven't slept with any girls. At least, not yet." He said, showing Lucy a seductive smirk, which she just giggled at.

"Sure, maybe, if we ever dated." She said, sending one back in return.  
They laughed, then got talking about Lucy's mom. Lucy, of course, spilled. She told him everything: How they couldn't pay any hospital bills, how she was almost practically dead, and they couldn't even put her in a hospital. Natsu held her while she cried and told her everything was going to be ok, he'll make it right. But as soon as he said that:

"No way, mister. I am not accepting your money." Lucy said, stearn. But Natsu just laughed.

"Stubborn as ever. But sorry, Luce," he said, while pulling out a fancy phone, "I'm just not going to let you mom die." He said, serious. She started to protest, but stopped when Natsu put his hand over her mouth while talking into the phone with the other. He talked quietly, and they talked for about five minutes. Lucy waited for him to take his hand off her mouth. When he did, everything was quite. Lucy was the one to break the silence.

"What's is like?" She asked in a hushed, almost embarrassed tone.  
But Natsu understood.

"Well, to put it in a nutshell," he said while wrapping his left arm around her tiny frame, "your basically the king to everyone." He said while smirking. "You have a lot of money, houses, guns, fancy cars, and a ton of body guards. You go to a lot of meetings, and if something doesn't go right…" his eyes narrowed. Lucy could just imagine it: People dying, gun shots filling the air, blood like rain puddles. Suddenly, a scary thought went into her mind.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, fear slipping into her voice. Natsu stiffened, and was quiet for a while before answering.

"Soon." he said, quietly, knowing it would set her off. And he was right.

"When!? Oh god, don't leave me again! Do you know how hard it was last time?!" She said, looking at him with panicked eyes. He just sighed, and hushed her.

"Luce, I'll be back before you know it. I'll even call you, ok?" She was hyperventilating. Natsu softened. How can she care so much about me? He thought. It should be the other way around. He took the sides of her delicate face with her hands.

"Luce. Look at me. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He was so desperate not to make her cry, he said just about anything. She calmed down a little, but not enough.

"Why can't I go with you?" she asked, clutching to his shirt. His mind began calculating bad situations she would be in. He hated the thought of losing her of her being hurt.

"Because you would get hurt." He said, teeth grinding.

"I don't care!" She suddenly yelled. Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"I don't care if I lose an arm or eye! As long as I'm with you nothing matters anymore." She said, now crying. Natsu's eyes softened, and brought her face closer.

"Lucy Heartfilia. You are the most precious thing to me in the world. My stars at night, my sun in the sky, and my gold next to silver. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I can't bear the thought of it. The life in a mafia is too dangerous." He said, his voice like velvet. Lucy calmed down now.

"I don't care. I'm coming with you. Have guards follow me! I don't care! Have cameras follow my every move! I don't care! Natsu Dragneel, I love you and don't want to spend another moment without you." Lucy said, then kissed him. It was a short, no tongue kiss. But to them: It spoke a thousand words. When they pulled apart it was quite. But in a good way.

"Do you understand that the guards and especially me will get very overprotective?"

Natsu asked, voice quiet, eyes burning holes into hers with seriousness. But Lucy didn't care. She jumped up with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! I don't care!" She said, hugging him and kissing him on the lips. He laughed, and said "Well, Luce? Wanna go visit your mom in the hospital to bring her news?" He asked, almost sheepish. But Lucy exploded. "NATSU DRAGNEEL! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT YOUR GODDAMNED MONEY!"

* * *

Andddd another chapter! Yay! Ok now, I think I'm gonna pass out now from exhaustion. Oh well! This one was for Melime 14! Leave a lovely review, and c u guys 2 morrow!

-TealEyes


	3. Warmth

**Since you guys asked for it, here it is! Big thanks to: maka's soul 143, xxtherealbulletxx, 7RandomGal7, xxAniAminexx, and Melime14 (again)! If any one has any new chapter ideas and would like to share, message me at kthompson1318 . I promise I won't make fun of your ideas, because I have pretty random thoughts too. 0_0**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy was the happiest person in the world right now. Her mother was in the hospital, the got her best friend/ boyfriend back, and he was never going to leave her side.

"Luceeeee are you almost done?!" Natsu whined.

They were in her room at her apartment, packing her clothes and precious belongings.

"If you quit whining, I will be." She snapped at him. All she got was "Aye!" and him running out of the room in fear. She sighed, and continued packing.

When she was done, she sat on her bed and thought. What was it going to be like at Natsu's mansion? Were the guards going to be nice? She then thought of something terrifying: What if someone attacked it? She tried to calm down as soon as Natsu walked in the room. He saw her expression, and his face softened.

"Its going to be fine, Luce. Me and the gang won't let anyone, or anything hurt you. Its not as dangerous as it sounds. You're going to be perfectly safe." He said, voice like silk. She took a deep breath, nodded, and smiled widely. He shot her a smile back, and said,

"The car is here. You ready?" He asked, nodding at her bags.

"Yup," she said, not excited. Was is a limo? Lamborghini? Ferrari? Or just a mercedes?

He questions were answered when she saw the red and black ferrari parked in front of the apartment complex. Natsu got the keys out, and the two doors opened. Lucy threw her bags in, and happily jumped in.

"Oh, and Natsu? What did you mean by gang?" She asked, brown orbs narrowing in curiosity. All he did was chuckle.

"I asked if everyone wanted to come." He said, shooting down the street at seventy miles.

"SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Lucy screamed, but all Natsu did was laugh like a madman. Lucy was starting to think he was.

When they finally hit the red light, Natsu slammed on the breaks. As soon as it was quiet, Lucy finally got it: All her friends were coming! She burst with joy.

"When are they going to be there? Where are they going to stay? Oh who cares, Thank you thank you thank you!" She said, hugging him to death. He laughed his head off and whispered "Anything for you." While looking adoringly into her eyes.

He shot off again. They spent their whole time talking, which was for six hours. Natsu lived far away, and they had to take a plane to get there.

They finally reached the Chicago Airport. They would be taking a private jet, Natsu had said, and he also insisted on carrying her bags, which Lucy thought was sweet. He was still in his dress clothes, and her in just skinny jeans with a tank top, including her favorite pink jacket.

They didn't even walk inside: All they did was walk across the grass to a small white jet. When Lucy was going to get on the stairs, Lucy heard knocking on one of the windows. She looked, and saw Levy. She squealed in delight, and raced up the stairs.

The plane was luxurious: Carpet floors, Tables, a kitchen. It was basically a house that could fly. "Levy-chan!" She said, hugging her best friend. "Oi, bunny girl." Gajeel said with the same smirk her always had on whenever he called her that. SHe stuck her tongue out at him, and looked around the room. Everyone was here: Gray, Juvia, The Strauss siblings and their lovers: Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen, Fried. Cana was even there, too, with Erza and Jellal. And who could forget Natsu's small cousin, Wendy? The small girl gave Lucy a small hug, and backed away while smiling.

The pilot said over the intercom, "Please take your seats, for we will be taking off in five minutes. Thank you." It clicked off, and the engines started. Lucy took a seat next to Natsu, with Levy across the table. The two bookworms started talking about what books to read, while Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel fought. It was quickly stopped by Erza, but that didn't stop their mouths.

"What are you looking at, cold sore?!'' Natsu growled.

"Just your stupid ugly face." Gray said, then spoke to Lucy. "Honestly, how can you date him?" He said, making 'him' sound like vomit. Lucy giggled, while Gajeel said,

" I don't see how either of you can have a girlfriend. Both gay: Pink hair, and a stripper. Honestly? I think ice prick and flame brain should date." He then made kissing noises. Even Lucy stifled a Laugh, same for Erza. But Gajeel wasn't done.

"So what are the kids gonna look like? With both or your guyses faces, I'm guessing not pretty. Hell, shit would look better than them!" He barked out laughter, and so did everyone else.

"You sure you aren't talking about you and Levy, metal face?" Natsu said, smirking.

This time, Gajeel shot him the evil eye while Levy blushed and everyone burst out with laughter. "Way to be a man, Natsu!" Elfman shouted. Evergreen snorted, and slapped him with her fan.

"Man, man, man! Is that all you ever say!?" she yelled. Elfman looked annoyed. "Shush it, four eyes, you have no idea what it takes to be a man!" He said, sounding very manly.

Evergreen exploded. "Yeah? Well at least I have glasses to see how stupid you are!" She said, now poking his chest.

"There they go again." Lisanna said, while Mira sighed "My my," and shaking her head.

Lucy was still smiling when she looked out the window. They were so high! She didn't even know where they were going. She continued to look outside when she felt a warm object cover her hand. She looked down, to see Natsu's hand. His warmth traveled through her body, which felt like laying on the beach, with the sun's warmth going through you. It felt really, really nice.

She also noticed that he didn't know that he put his hand on hers. But he was holding it, and smiling and talking with Lisanna. His grasp was like an iron cage, but extremely gentle. Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, Natsu's warmth making her relaxed and fall asleep.

* * *

**Done! And this is what was created in a hour and seven minutes. :3 I'll update another chapter today, I promise. But it might not be until later. :( now I have to rake the yard….oh well! Next time!**


	4. Beautiful

**Another Chapter! I'm thinking of writing two other stories. The first one is sad, but I have no idea on what to do for that one. But all of my stories are gonna be NaLu. The second one is another NaLu, and the theme is boxing or something like that. I might do either of those two tomorrow, but I don't know which one yet. Thanks Adorable Reader, and Melime 14 for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of voices.

"Hurry, take a picture before they wake up!"

"Haha, they look so cute!"

"Who knew, Bunny girl and Salamander."

"Oh shut up, Gajeel. You knew it was bound to happen when they first met."

Lucy started to open her eyes.

"Shit! She's waking up!" She saw Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Gray scramble away. Gray had a camera, and was looking at the pictures. Erza was staring at them with a slight blush and looked ashamed. Gajeel was on the verge of exploding with laughter. And Levy? Yeah, her best friend was exploding with laughter. Everyone else was doing their own thing or sleeping.

Lucy felt that sunny warm feeling that Natsu gave her. She looked at him, and noticed that his head was resting on hers, and her head was resting on her shoulder. Their hands were intertwined, the same gentle but hard grasp. He was still sleeping, so Lucy quietly got up. (I've decided that I don't want Natsu to have motion sickness. I'm sorry if everyone is a little OC, but trust me, Natsu can't have motions sickness for future chapters. Sorry!) He just fell right into the booth of the table, and was still sleeping. Lucy sighed and shook her head, smiling. Then she quickly turned to gray.

He looked nervous, and was clutching to the camera to dear life.

"H-hey, Lucy. Have a good sleep?" He sounded very nervous. When Lucy wanted to, she could be like Erza. Maybe worse.

Lucy smirked. She took her time walking over to Gray. He gulped and was sweating bullets when she stoop over him. She held her hand out, and it was in her palm in a flash. The instant it touched her hand, she turned to her bright and sunny self.

"Thanks!" She said, and skipped away. Gray just collapsed. Serves him right, Lucy thought. She sat down in a empty seat next to Levy, and looked at the pictures, there were only two of them.

The first one, her and Natsu were all snuggled up. Lucy smiled. Natsu looked so cute when he slept! She tapped to the next picture, and to the next, to the next. They were mostly all the same, and shifted slightly. She decided to keep one: Natsu had his right are reached over around her waist, while his left hand was still intact with hers. He seemed to be shielding her from something. He reminded her of a knight protecting his princess. But Natsu was more like a dragon. Screw the knight. Natsu was her dragon.

"We will be landing in five minutes. Please take your seats." The pilot said.

Lucy got up, camera still in hand, and walked over to Natsu. She was going to wake him up, but suddenly Gajeel crashed into him, causing both of them to fall onto the floor.

"A dirty peasant like you is not worthy of touching my strawberry cake!" Erza screamed. The air around her was dangerous, her eyes narrowed in her famous glare. Her cake, had a fingerprint in the delicate, white sugary frosting.

But Natsu was twice as mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DIPSHIT!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU CRASH INTO ME! CAN'T A GUY GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE?!" He was practically on fire. Gajeel, who was smart enough to back up quickly, raised his hand in apology. After all, Natsu beat him good once, and he could and would do it again.

Lucy scared. Nobody was safe around a angry Natsu, except for maybe Erza and Laxus. He could seriously hurt someone without meaning too. But she knew he would never hurt her. Ever. So she walked up to him, Gajeel looking at her like she was crazy, and put her hand on Natsu's heavy breathing well toned chest. He looked down at her, and immediately stopped. His breathing turned back to normal, but he was still glaring Gajeel.

"We'll be landing soon, so we have to take our seats." Lucy said softly. All Natsu did was nod, took her hand and sat down.

In no time they landed. By the time they were climbing the stairs down, Lucy looked at her surroundings. The air was hot, really hot. Tall palm trees were everywhere, including other jets at the huge airport.

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel. Welcome back to California." Said a tall man with a black suit on. Natsu got a business like, nodded, and went to go get Lucy's bags. The tall man looked at her, then to Natsu, then to her. When Natsu came back, he talked to the man in private. All he did was raise his eyebrows to her, and put on dark sunglasses.

"Hello, Ms. Heartfilia. My name is Ed, at your every need and service." He said, bowing. All Lucy could do was gape. Natsu smiled reassuringly at her, and led her to a huge limo that everyone else was already in.

"Yes! Beer! Vodka! I'm in heaven!" Cana cheered, while passing out the drinks. Lucy didn't take one, and neither did Natsu.

The drive was full of scenery, especially the beautiful blue water. Now she badly wanted to go swimming. She was glad she packed her favorite white bikini.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

He was so glad to see her happy. Her beautiful, golden chocolate brown eyes lit up as soon as she saw the ocean. Levy looked at Lucy to share their excitement. But he was going to have to make some calls as soon as he came come. Extra security, calling some rivals, enemies….making sure they didn't find out about Lucy. If they ever did...He clenched his teeth and fists. The mafia and gangster life is hard. If a big bad people, like Natsu, had a pretty girl, they would try to steal her. And that would lead to battles, people getting hurt, and maybe Lucy getting stolen from.

He looked at her again, and vowed he wouldn't let that happen. Speaking of rivals...Sting Eucliffe should've paid back a loan by now. Natsu narrowed his onyx eyes. He could never trust him. If Sting ever saw Lucy….Sting would do anything to have her. Because of her beauty and body, but mostly to crush Natsu and his heart.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, looking mad. He blinked.

"What?" he asked, confused. Why did she look so mad?

"I've been calling your name for at least a minute!" She huffed, then put a bright smile on her face. "Your house is so huge!" she said, looking at it.

The Dragneel manor, was indeed, huge. It had mostly glass walls, but otherwise it was made of white marble. The servants house was back in the jungle type forest, with a path leading up to the house. Otherwise….It was the biggest beach house ever: Five stories high, each room with a balcony, the outside living room, and who could forget the pool.

Ed started taking the bags inside. Everyone started claiming rooms, and touring the house.

"Luce, wanna see our room?" Natsu asked. She turned red.

"W-we're sharing a room?" She stuttered. Natsu was confused. Wern't they dating?

"Yeah, why? I can get you your own room if you want." He said, a little hurt. She quickly shook her head.

"No, no! It's fine. I was just...surprised." She said, smiling at him. They laughed, and walked up the grand staircase. Their room was at the very top floor.  
"Close your eyes." Natsu said, walking to the very end of the hall. He was guiding her by holding her close my her small waist. Natsu loved holding her like that. He felt as if she were safe, not in the slightest bit of danger. He reached their door: Dark brown wood frame, but other wise glass. Maroon curtains were pulled across.

"Open them!" He whispered in her ear, as soon as he opened the door. She did, and gasped.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

There room was dark, and had a warm, romantic feeling. The balcony was open, letting in a slight ocean breeze, with the smell of flowers from the garden. Their bed was huge, with maroon and red pillows and bed sheets. The master bathroom had a huge shower, two sinks, and a big tub. Lucy walked over to the balcony on the deep red carpeted floor.

The view was amazing: Emerald trees framing the shimmering diamond blue sea. The sky was clear, with little clouds in the sky. The white sand was like snow: The waves like snow drifts. It was...beautiful. Lucy felt warmth behind her. Two strong arms wrapped around her, and a head rested lightly on her head. She held onto his very toned tan arms, and leaned back into his hard chest.

"What do you think?" he breathed against her scalp. They were rocking ever so slightly.

"It's beautiful." She said, twisting around to look at him. Their position changed: She was pressed up against him, And his hand were wound around her petite form and small waist. Her hand were wrapped around his neck, and she almost hand to be on her tippy toes to do so because he was so tall. There were staring into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, it is." He said, still staring into her eyes. Lucy realized that he wasn't talking about the ocean.

They leaned into a kiss, before someone knocked on the door. The quickly pulled away, and Natsu said "Come in."

Ed opened the door, with a phone in his hand. Natsu walked over and took it, looking ticked off that someone ruined his precious moment with Lucy. Lucy giggled, but as soon as she heard his voice, she froze.

"Hello?" Natsu said, sounding assertive.

_"Ah, Natsu Dragneel."_ The voice chuckled. Natsu froze, and shook with rage. His eyes blazed.

"What the hell do you want?!" Natsu spit out.

_"Haha, I'm guessing you remember your dear rival and former worshiper, Sting Eucliffe?"_

* * *

**Ah, I'm so mean ending it on a cliffhanger _. But I have to think about on what to write next. I'll update tomorrow, but I have school. TT_TT. Expect a new story tomorrow! /(oo)/**

**-TealEye**


	5. Our Dancing Love a Forever Wish

**Had to wait for my family to leave. Anyway, here's another chapter! And, as promised, I'm gonna make a new story today. NaLu ;) If I have a mistake, which I'm sure I do or if anything offends you, message me on FanFic and I'll fix it.**

* * *

Lucy paled. Why on earth was Sting calling?

Flashback:

_"There they are!"_

_"Aw, aren't they cute together!?"_

_"StiCy!"_

_Lucy and Sting were high school sweethearts in their sophomore year. They seemed perfect for each other: Both were very popular. Sting was romantic and very sweet to her. But as they started getting more serious, Lucy didn't hang out as much with the Fairy Tail crew. Sure, they were happy for her, but Natsu was always in a sour mood._

_Whenever Lucy did hang out with someone besides Sting, it was Natsu. He treasured his time with her. But all she ever talked about was how great Sting was._

_"And today, we're going to the beach with his friends! He also gave me red roses, along with a promise ring." She gushed, shoving the ring into Natsu's face. She seemed so happy: Eyes bright, a smile always on her lips._

_"Yeah, great Lucy." Natsu grumbled, using her real name. That took Lucy back: Natsu only used her name whenever he was serious, angry, or sad...She looked back at the past two months. Natsu was always putting on a fake smile whenever they hung out. They barely talked. She was always talking about Sting._

_Then she smiled._

_"You could've said something, weirdo." She said, stepping in front of him and stopping him in her tracks. He looked surprised, then smiled._

_"It was kinda hard to. And aren't you the weird one?" He asked, sticking his tongue out at her._

_"Hey! Now, are we gonna walk or not? Pinky." She added slyly, giggling._

_"It is not pink! It's salmon!" He protested, while giving her a tickle attack._

_"N-natsu! S-s-stop!" She yelled, having a laugh attack._

_They were in the dark green grass of Magnolia's park now. It was twilight: The day getting sleepy, and night waking from it's slumber. Stars were starting to come out now, the rainbow sunset at it's brightest. Natsu stopped, staring at the sky. Lucy looked up at the boy on top of her. The was the sunset affected his face...he looked golden, hair a blaze, and eyes green._

_No! stop thinking that way, she thought. But...she couldn't help it. He looked down at her, helped her up, and pointed to the sky._

_"Wish upon a star." he said, pointing at the stars in the sky._

_"And all your dreams will come true." He was smiling softly now, eyes relaxed._

_"Any star?" Lucy asked, looking at the vast sky of twinkling diamonds._

_"Yeah, any star will do." He was holding her hand now, which Lucy didn't' mind at all._

_She thought about a wish to make, and looked at the whole sky again. But all that she could think she could wish, was just to be there with Natsu._

_So she closed her eyes and wish she did. As the night turned blue, the wish star fell, and so did she...their dancing love a forever wish._

* * *

_"Relax, Natsu-san. What are you so uptight for? Finally got taken down from the top?"_ Sting cackled with laughter. Natsu tried to calm himself down, which meant he was worried or hiding something from his rival.

"No. You just…" he glanced at Lucy still on the balcony, and his eyes softened.

"Interrupted me." He said, fully facing her now.

_"Well then. I just wanted to remind you that all the bosses have to meet up for the annual meeting every year. Are your friends coming? I heard that they were living with you now."_ He sounded curious.

"Yes, they are. We'll all be there." He narrowed his eyes, obviously in thought.

_"Well then, Natsu-san, I'll see you there. And hopefully your new toy."_ He said, barking with laughter. Natsu's eyes widened, and the pupils seemed to turn into slits. He really was, seething with rage now. He threw the phone against the wall, with left a hole while the phone shattered into pieces.

He was breathing to hard, just shaking from so much anger. He stormed out, wanting to take his rage off at something. So, he simply walked out the door, passing Erza and Jellal from the pool. Lucy ran after him, but he was like lightning.

Someone grabbed her from behind, and lifted her two feet off the ground. She looked behind her, and saw Gajeel.

"Let him cool off. There might not be a forest here tomorrow." He said, staring off at him.

Then he glanced at Lucy.

"What made him so mad, anyway?" He said, putting her down.

Lucy sighed.

"Sting called." By now, Erza and Jellal where with them. The three of them froze at Sting's name.

"Something about a boss banquet? I didn't really hear the rest." She said, clearly troubled.

_The mafia boss banquet: Every year, great gangsters and mafia leaders come to make enemies, and allies. Natsu earned most of their trust: All that was left was Oracion Seis, Phantom Lord, Sabertooth, and Eisenwald. Not to mention Lucy's father, the head of the Heartfilia Conzern._

Erza explained what that was, and Lucy became even more worried about her boyfriend/best friend. Also according to Erza, Oracion Seis, Phantom, her dad, and Sabertooth were almost as big as the Dragneel Mafia.

"Let's just go back inside. Natsu will come back soon." Jellal said, giving a reassuring smile. Lucy tried to smile back, but failed. They went inside, and Lucy went to help Mira make dinner.

Three hours later, and Natsu still wasn't back. As the night grew, so did Lucy's worry and concern. She shot up from her chair.

"I'm going to go look for him." She said, a fiery determination in her eyes.

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"You sure thats a good idea? Just look at how dark it is out there. You've never been here before. You'd just get lost. Just wait for Salamander to come back." He said, crossing his huge arms. Lucy only heard only half of what Laxus just said. She marched right out the door, hearing protests from her nakama.

She was going to find Natsu. She didn't care if she got lost. She didn't care if she got hurt trying to find him. After all, she wish to be with him, their love a forever wish.

* * *

**So how was it? Man, I have to hurry and work on that other story! I'm running out of time! Gah! Oh, and that little Star Poem was by Lady T. Thanks xxtherealbulletxx and maka's soul 143 for reviewing! I'm really, ****_really, _****sorry, guys. I don't think I'll be able to update another story today, because I can only write so much, not to metion I have homework I have to do. I started to write it, but I'll have it up in a three days at most. **

**-TealEye**


	6. I Promise

**Hello again! Wow, I can't believe I update everyday xD And, I have no homework! Yay! Anyway here's the next chapter! But sure to check out my two new stories: Boxing With Love, and Lighting the Candle.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. Otherwise, NaLu would've been a ting a long time ago. Just saying. xD**

* * *

She was already lost. Damnit, Natsu, where are you?! Laxus was right: She could get hurt in these woods. She already fell three times, just waiting for the fourth.

Lucy must have been walking for at least two hours, looking for her reckless boyfriend.

She even saw his path of destruction: small, small trees destroyed, branches taken off.

At least this gave Lucy a time to think.

What in the world was a 'bosses' party? She knew Natsu had to go: He was important, in the mafia world. Almost like a king, or grand duke. Did that make her a queen, or something? Did she really have power over Natsu's men? After what Ed had said to her…

She didn't see it. The big, slippery rock on the ground. She was also wearing smooth flip flops. Not a good combination.

Naturally, being a magnet for trouble and a prone to accidents and being above average clumsy, she fell. Hard. Against another rock. Lucy cried out in pain, feeling something sharp jab into her arm. She immediately felt something warm gush out of the wound, and felt it trickle down her left arm.

Smooth move, Lucy, she chided herself. She could also feel the stinging of scrapes and cuts on her palms and knees. Where was Natsu when she needed him? He promised to never leave her side, right? A wave of old, emotional pain rushed over her entire body, and a memory came with it.

* * *

_Man, where was Sting when she needed him? Lucy thought, waiting at the spot he told her to meet at. The sky was midnight blue and black now, less stars in the sky whenever she was with Natsu. Lucy smiled at his name. Natsu. She recalled the sweet moment they shared before she had to go to Sting. Her wishing star fell, no longer in sight._

Suddenly, car lights flooded the peaceful darkness, blinding Lucy. She heard boys shouting, music blaring.

The car almost hit her: she had to dive out of the way, getting a grass stain on her new blue dress she bought with Levy. She looked at the car, about to yell at the people in it, when she

saw sting and his friends.

They got out, staggering. Orga had a beer bottle in his hand. They were all giddy. Sting finally noticed her.

"Hey guys, her she is." He said, breathing the words into her face. He swung his right arm over her small shoulders, seeming to show off his prize. All his friends crowded around her with hungry, dirty eyes.

"You all have been drinking." Lucy realized, the strong smell of beer in the air.

Sting moved his hand down farther, until it was at the zipper of her dress.

"I think you're wearing too much clothes, Lu-lu. Why don't we take a couple layers off?" He purred, fully pulling the zipper down. But Lucy slapped his hand away, backing up ten feet, and earning a roar of laughter from Sting's friends.

"N-no! Get away!" She said, when the made a small circle around her. She started touching her, when she punched Sting in the face. He looked taken back, then started to hit her. She fell on the fourth blow. That was when they started kicking her. She was blacking out. The last thing Lucy saw was a flash of pink.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

Which tree was that? Oh well, he lost count around fifty. Two words kept on repeating themselves in his mind: Sting knows. Sting Knows. Sting knows. Sting Knows.

He finally calmed down and was sitting on a log in the middle of the woods. At night. He sighed. Lucy is going to kill me once I get home.

The very thought of her made him crack a grin. God, all he wanted right now was to hold her in his arms, out of harms way. He wanted to tell her he loved her, and kiss her. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile, and hear her cry- wait. Hear her cry? And why was he smelling blood?

Panic started to overwhelm him. Did she…? No, she wouldn't have...go into the woods...after him? He heard her. He did, but it was very faint.

"Natsu." She was sobbing. He spun around, desperate to find her, praying the blood wasn't hers.

"Natsu…" Lucy sobbed again, this time louder. The moon was full, which gave him an advantage. He started for a beeline towards her voice.

"Luce?" he called, cupping his hands. His hearing was better than a lot of peoples.

A glint of red caught his eye. He looked down. On a big rock, there was a small, drop of blood.

"Natsu." Lucy sobbed again.

He didn't even look where he was running. All he had to do was find her.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

She started sobbing out his name. Just repeating it. She wanted his warm, strong arms wrapped around her. She wanted to hears his voice, see his smile…

"LUCE!" a voice called. His voice. She looked up, tears blinding her eyes.

She started to hear branches moving towards her. She tried to see with the help of moonlight. Finally, she a wild looking pink haired Natsu, clearly having a massive panic attack.

As soon as he saw her, she was in his arms in a flash.

"You idiot." He choked out, breathing in her hair, "Where are you hurt?" He asked, pulling away and studying her body for any wounds. When he saw her ripped jeans, and bloody jacket, he picked her up bridal style and started heading west.

"Who are you calling idiot?!" She asked, wanting to sound mad, but it was just a happy mumble. All he did was laugh, and hold her tight to his toned, hard chest. She curled up in a ball, welcoming his sunny warmth. She never wanted to lose it.

By the time she saw the lights on in the house, she felt her eyes starting to drop.

"You can close your eyes now, Luce. I'll never let you go. That's a promise I'll keep." Natsu whispered with hot breath onto her scalp.

The last thing she saw, were her friends coming out. But she didn't care. She was already asleep in his sunny, relaxing warmth.

* * *

**I'm surprised I got this done. I would like to thank all be reviewers, followers, and people who favorited this story. Arigato! Expect a new chappy tomorrow! I think I have an early out….I'll just have to find out. And if I have any mistakes, I'm sorry, I'll fix them tomorrow. I'm just really tired for some reason. Til next time!**

**-TealEye**


	7. Talk With Your Mouth Closed!

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday :( I was busy with homework, getting a Christmas tree, and decorating it. But I haven't given up on you guys! Anyway, this chappy is gonna be longer...I hope. Usually my chapters are 1,000-1,700 words long.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy drifted awake once in a while. When she did, she heard voices.

"Big gash in arm….when will she wake up…?"

"Should've been there…..my fault…"

When she was fully awake, she opened her eyes slowly. She was staring at the ceiling in her and Natsu's room. The french doors leading to the balcony were open, letting in a slight ocean breeze, freshening the room.

She was sitting up straight now. She felt something warm in her hand. When she looked down she saw a sleeping Natsu's connected with hers. He was in a weird position: His knees on the floor, while his upper body was half on the bed with his head. He looked so peaceful right now.

Lucy gently let go of his hand to stretch, but stopped. Her hand flung to the wound, not stinging with a sharp pain, but found it wrapped heavily with gauze.

A little blood was seeping through, but otherwise it looked freshly wrapped. Maybe Mira had done it?...

She climbed out of bed, trying to not wake Natsu, and went to take a shower.

Lucy almost screamed when she looked in the mirror: He once silky hair looked like a rats nest, all muddy, and her body looked all dirty from her fall last night.

She just sighed, got undressed, and turned the fancy shower on.

It felt good. Especially when she used the strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

She was done in no time. When she got out, she dried herself completely off. She never blow dried her hair, though. It felt to frizzy, and dry as the Sahara Desert. Lucy went to go look in the mirror again, to find her normal self: pale skin, golden blonde hair, and brown eyes staring at her.

She just now realized how much she looked like her mother, except age wise. He mother...how was she doing? Did she miss Lucy?

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, searching for some clothes. Then, she found what she was looking for: Jean shorts, and a nice blue tank top. When did Ed put her clothes away? Oh well, it was nice of him.

She went back into the bathroom to change, put some makeup on ( mascara and eyeliner,) then styled her hair with her usual side ponytail, with a blue bow. She heard some sound of someone yawning when she was making final touch ups.

Lucy peeked around the corner of the door, to see Natsu waking up. She he saw her in the door, he smiled.

"Morning! How's your cut?" He asked, looking at her freshly bandaged arm.

"Good, it doesn't hurt anymore." She said, walking over to him. He stood up, towering over her.

Lucy put on a pouty face.

"Since when did you get so tall?!" She whined, craning her neck to look up at him.

All he did was laugh, and put his muscled arms around her waist.

"Ever since last year."

Lucy was still pouting, but put her good arm up around his neck.

"Well. How am I ever going to kiss you if you're all the way up there?" She asked, smirking now.

"Like this." He said, leaning down while Lucy went on the tip of her toes.

They did kiss: rather passionately, in fact. (I can't write kissing scenes. Not that is bugs me much anyway. ~)

The couple pulled away to breathe, onyx eyes meeting brown. They quickly pulled away when Mira opened the door, though.

"Breakfast is ready!" She sang, giggling while walking away. Lucy blushed scarlet, while Natsu looked excited about eating.

"Food!" He cheered, running into Gray in the hall.

"The hell?!" Gray said, looking mad.

"Move it, stripper!" Natsu said, body slamming Gray into the wall.

They shot back rude comments back and forth, racing down the hall. Lucy sighed, but smiled, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Lu-chan! Hows your arm?" Levy asked, looking concerned.

"It's fine, Levy-chan. Did you read A Child Called 'It'?" Lucy asked, going into book mode.

Levy nodded, then getting into a deep conversation about the book.

She continued to talk about it all the way to the breakfast table, where everyone was sitting and passing along plates. Lucy sat down, with Natsu on her right and Levy on her left.

The Table was lively: Talking, fighting, and Mira cooking pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast.

When Lucy got her plate, It had bacon and eggs on it. She dug in, loving the flavor of them. The boys, of course, at like pigs.

"Dhis is gud, Mirah!" Natsu said, clearly happy.

"Natsu! Don't chew with your mouth open while talking to people. It is bad manners." Erza said, giving him the evil eye.

"A-aye!" He said, swallowing his food. Gray smirked and laughed at him, causing Natsu the narrow his eyes.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, glaring now.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking on how sad it was for you to be taught manners. I don't think you even know what those are." He said, taking another bite of his pancake.

"Sure I do, you-"

"NATSU. GRAY. I hope you two aren't fighting again." Erza said, using her scary voice.

"What? Us? Fighting?" Gray said, slinging his arm around Natsu, while he did the same.

"We're best friends, Erza!"

"Aye sir!" the said in usion, looking frightened.

"Good." Was all Erza said, nodding at them.

"Way to pick them, Lu-chan." Levy whispered and giggled.

Lucy just groaned, got up, and went to get a drink.

"So I was thinking…" Natsu said, staring at the beach path.

"Why don't we all go to the beach today?" he said, looking at Lucy.

Everyone agreed, especially Lucy. Shes never been to the beach before! She could finally wear her bikini!

"I'll pack lunch, then we can go."

Mira said, smiling.

"Finally, some relaxation time with my girl." Jellal said, putting his arm over Erza, who was blushing darker than her hair.

"Its settled then: We're going to the beach!"

* * *

**That was kinda a crappy ending….oh well. Here's my new updating schedule:**

**Monday: Boxing With Love**

**Tuesday: Falling for a Gangster**

**Wednesday: Boxing With Love**

**Thursday: Falling for a Gangster and so on and so on. I thought I could update two stories every day, but its way harder and stressful than I thought it would be. :( But if I'm really in the mood the write, I might update a new story. :) I have a new one I plan on writing in a week or two: Kinda based on twilight, but NaLu style! And, the plot and details are changed. Til Saturday!**

**-TealEye**


	8. Day At The Beach

**New chapter :D I'm finally %99.99 better! Big thanks to all my reviewers! I bet it was you guys who made me better :) just reading you guyses comments make me all happy inside! XD Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly.**

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!"

"Kyahahaha! Thats what you get, ice freak!"

Lucy laughed at her boyfriend and friend. But she had to agree with Gray: The sand was _very_ hot. She made the mistake of not bringing her sandals.

It was a beautiful day: Clear blue skies, teal clear water, and a a very small breeze. Her friends were there, though, and thats what really mattered. Lucy didn't care if it was the stormiest, coldest, or hottest day: she only had to be with her friends to make it through.

"Oi! Luce! I'm talking to you!"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. Natsu looked annoyed while standing in front of her.

"Oh, what?" She asked, surprised. He didn't stay mad at her for long. He put his signature smile on his face.

"I asked if you wanted to cliff diving with me." He said, looking like an excited puppy.

Lucy paled. She wasn't so sure about jumping off a cliff one hundred feet in the air. Even if she was with Natsu.

"I-i don't know about that…"She said, shivering at the thought of it.

"Come on, Luce. Do you think I would ever let anything happen to you?" He asked, suddenly serious.

Lucy sighed.

"No, of course not, but-"

"Then we're going!" He said, taking her hand and running up a hill.

"Wait! Natsu! Slow down!"

* * *

Lucy tried to run back as soon as she looked down, but Natsu caught her on her bare waist with his strong arms.

He sighed, and said,

"Lucy. Its going to be fine. Just keep straight, and hold my hand. Alright?" He asked, looking reassuring. Lucy gulped and nodded, while clinging to his hand.

"One...Two...Three!" But Natsu jumped at two, and cackled with laughter while Lucy screamed.

About half way down, Lucy felt amazing. She felt like she was flying because of the wind, or simply because she was holding hands with the person she loved most in the world. Probably the second one.

When they hit the water, she sank a little, but was pulled up by Natsu.

They reached the air, breathing hard.

"That was amazing! Lets go again!" Lucy said, happiness lighting her eyes.

Natsu laughed, agreed, and they started swimming towards a small rock path.

When they got out of the water, Lucy was cold. Her white swimsuit with the pink flower, was now freezing cold. Natsu noticed, and put his arm around her. Lucy looked up at him.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, looking at his soaked fire trunks.

He just shrugged.

"Remember? My normal temperature is 105. (Is that a good guess?)"

She remembered, and snuggled into his bare hard chest even more.

They jumped for about another hour, until they decided that they wanted to head back to their friends.

While they were walking, Lucy noticed a man in a black suit in the trees. He was watching them, she realized, and started to panic.

"Natsu? Why is that guy in a tree?" She whispered, pointing.

They had stopped now, as soon as Lucy said his name. Natsu snapped his head up at the man, looking panicked. But as soon as the man gave him a weird hand signal, Natsu relaxed and started walking again.

"Theres men everywhere: In the forest, sky, even underwater." He said, gesturing to the world around them. Lucy looked surprised.

"But why? Nobody is going to bug us out here. And your Natsu Dragneel, the most dangerous man alive! Why in the world would someone attack you?!" Lucy said, looking confused.

Natsu just sighed, and glared. He looked dangerous. Like he was ready to attack anyone who touched him. His eyes seemed to turn into slits.

"I've changed in the past two years, Luce. I am more dangerous. Very dangerous. And because of that and my power and money, wouldn't you think that people would attack me? It's happened before, and it'll happen again. People dying, and getting injured. I have more enemies than you can think of. And the biggest one, Sting? Now that he knows you're with me...makes things ten times more dangerous around here. You're the most precious thing in the world to me, Luce. My first priority. And Sting knows that. Do you know how strong Sting and his gang Sabertooth is? Maybe as strong and me and Fairy Tail. And what do you think would happen in Sting came and attacked?" Natsu said, stopping again, and peering into her eyes.

Lucy started to get very scared.

"Thats why I have men every where. To keep you from getting hurt." He said, now looking relaxed, assuring, voice as soft as silk.

"Oi! Natsu! Get your ass over here! We're having a swimming competition!" Gajeel yelled, in the water with the boys.

Natsu laughed, put a grin on his face, and kissed Lucy quickly on the lips.

"Gotta go!" He said, running at full speed into the water.

Lucy watched him go. She almost called him back, but held it in. Clearly, he was overprotective about her being here, but Lucy didn't see it as a big deal. Probably because she never lived in the mafia of gangster life. Well, she has, but only for a couple of days.

"Lu-chan! Wanna help me look for shells?" Levy said form about ten feet away.

"Sure!" Lucy said, running over, trying to escape the heat from the sand.

The found the most prettiest shells ever. There were five total in all, and split them. They each got two, but gave the other one the Erza who accepted it and gave thanks.

Lucy put her book down, and was amazed by the view: A rainbow sunset was there, with a orange, shimmering sun. The stars were just starting to come out. Lucy smiled softly at the view.

"Hey. You mind if I sit here?" Gray asked, nodding at the spot next to Lucy.

"Sure. Help yourself." She said, smiling wider.

He sat down, and looked into the sky too.

"You know, he really is worried about you." Gray said, nodding at Natsu who was having a diving contest against Laxus, Elfman, and Gajeel.

"I know, I know, its just that I don't understand. I mean, why have all the protection for just me? I can't do anything." Lucy said, staring into Gray's midnight blue eyes.

Gray smiled and said,

"We all worry about you. When we were having the race? Natus kept muttering, 'I wonder if shes ok.' He kept on glancing back at you. Man, he really is a love struck idiot." Gray said, frowning at Natsu while he boasted into Laxus's face that he won and was stronger than him.

Lucy laughed while Gray chuckled.

"Thanks, Gray." Lucy said softly, staring into the sky again.

He hugged her, and said,

"Any time. Your like my little sister."

"OI! COLD SORE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Natsu yelled, crashing into Gray at full speed, knocking Lucy over.

They started fighting, while Lucy just sighed. Then, she smiled softly. She missed the old times.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, everyone voted on having a B-B-Q. Natsu volunteered on cooking, but everyone said no. Natsu + Fire = explosion.

Lucy had changed into jean shorts, with a sky blue sweatshirt. Natsu's cat, Happy, was curled on her lap. She missed her furry friend: She noticed that Natsu had kept him the same blue color.

They were sitting on the couches, chairs, and three large hammocks. They ate, talked, and had a great time.

Right after Gray said something funny, everyone exploded with laughter.

Gajeel stopped, and cocked his ear towards the open glass doors. After everyone quieted down, he said,

"Does anyone else hear that?" He said, and Natsu was paying attention too.

Then, they all heard it. The phone was ringing on the coffee table in the living room.

"I got it." Natsu sad, gracefully running inside.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Natsu said, turning to face everyone. He looked confused, and then mad.

"What business do you have with her?" He practically snarled into the phone.

He was close enough now so Lucy could hear the other person. They sounded annoyed, and business like. Natsu still looked confused, but held the phone out for Lucy.

"Its for you." He said, eyes relaxed again.

Lucy took the phone.

"Hello?"

"It this Lucy Heartfilia?" The women said.

"Yes." Lucy said, now confused.

"This is Ann from the St. Luke's Hospital. It's your mother."

* * *

**Done! This is the longest chapter I've ever written in a hour… yay I guess? Aywhay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**-TealEye**


	9. Storm's a comin

**Gah, I have so many things to do in January and February! In January, I have to audition of Sebia, a really good honor band. I have to memorize 13 different scales! I already have five down. In February, I have a piano festival. Oh, and for those of you that don't know, I've been playing the bassoon for 4 years, piano for 5, bass drum for 2, and Irish tin whistle for 1. But, music is fun. Great, I just went ranting on...whoops. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And thanks to my reviewers! x3 xD**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Panic rushed through Lucy.

"Yes? What about my mother?!" She said, hysteria rising in her voice. Slowly, her friends closed the doors to give her some privacy. But Natsu stayed. He was just a millimeter away from her on the couch.

"Layla Heartfilia passed away at 7:07 tonight. I'm sorry, Ms. Heartfilia. Truly, I am."

She hung up.

Lucy was shaking, and dropped the phone. It broke as it made contact with the tiled floor.

"Luce? What happened?" Natsu said, gently putting his right arm over her small frame in a comforting way.

But Lucy got up, almost in a trance like way, and started making her way for the stairs.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, using her real name.

"Where are you going?" He got up after her and ran to catch up.

He followed her until she went into their room. She got one of her suitcases and started to pack, having a dull look in her teary eyes.

"I have to go." She said, voice cracking.

She felt horrible. If only she hadn't left, her mother would be still be alive.

She was about to put another shirt in when a gentle, warm hand stopped hers. She looked up at a blurry Natsu. Wait...was the world suppose to be shaking? And why was her vision blurry? Oh well, it didn't matter. Nothing did. Not anymore.

Natsu wrapped her in his strong, protective arms. She let of huge sobs, soaking his shirt with tears. She realized that she was the one shaking, not the world.

Natsu rested his head on hers, saying soothing words, and being ever so gentle. They seemed to stay like that forever, until Natsu asked,

"What happened?" His voice, as soft as satin.

"Shes gone." Lucy whispered. She was taken back by the sound of her voice. She sounded broken, and sad. Never to be put together again.

Natsu seemed to understand immediately.

"You should get to bed, Luce. We'll talk about it in the morning." He said, pulling apart and starting sympathetically into her teary red eyes. All she did was nod, and crawled under the covers, still in her clothes.

Natsu kissed her on the forehead and turned around to leave, but a soft hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"Please...stay." Lucy whispered, sounding scared.

Natsu's eyes softened as he turned around to stare in her frightened wide eyes.

"Of course, love. Anything you need." Natsu said softly while getting in the bed.

She snuggled into his arms that wrapped around her waist. He held her tightly, but at the same time gently. Lucy gripped his arms, grasp like iron, but it softened as she melted into Natsu's sunny warmth.

Natsu stayed awake though. He was worried about Lucy. Was she going to be all right? And according to law...shouldn't her dad get custody of her?

Just the very thought of it made him tighten his arms around her. No way. He had enough problems to worry about. Like on Saturday, he had to go to a meeting in Japan, and after that in a couple of weeks, it was the boss banquet- he stopped himself right there.

He started brainstorming ideas to keep Lucy away from Sting and his men. He could keep her in the room with his best gang members besides their friends, because they would have to go to. He could just have her not come. But that wouldn't work...she had to. If Sting didn't see her there, he would send someone the the house. Lucy would be all alone, defenseless, and unprotected.

The first one seemed like the best idea. But who was going to stay with her exactly? Maco? Wakaba? Maybe he could ask some of the Blue Pegasus guys. But they would just flirt with Lucy.

Maco and Wakaba it was. Hell, maybe Elfman.

Natsu sighed, and closed his tired eyes. He had enough time to think for the night. He rested his head on Lucy's, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent.

Then, he just had to smile. He could get used to this.

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of birds chirping and dull, gray sunlight pouring into her and Natsu's room.

She stretched and sat up, looking out the window. The sky was black over the sea, with wind blowing. It wasn't raining yet, but she could see lightning in the dark clouds. It was a beautiful, majestic sight: the power of the storm over a beautiful sea.

The storm would probably hit later, though. It seemed far away.

Lucy then realized how cold she was and how sore her eyes were. Why were they?...A wave of sadness crashed over her like a blast of air.

She had no mother. Her mother wasn't going to watch her go down the aisle at her wedding. She wasn't going to be there for the holidays. And she wasn't going to hold her first grandchild if Lucy ever had one. (hint hint.)

But Lucy didn't cry. What would her mother say if she saw Lucy like this?

She shivered again because of the cold.

Man, where was Natsu when she needed him? Oh. Natsu wasn't here. Lucy swung her legs over, got up, made the bed, and went to go take a shower. She needed one badly.

As she walked in and closed the door, she didn't dare look into the mirror. She stripped her clothes, and got in the shower.

She loved the feeling of hot water running through her hair and body. She cleaned hair and body, taking her time.

When she got out, she dried off, and peeked in the foggy mirror.

Her eyes weren't red, which was a surprise. She just looked like her normal self, but her eyes seemed a little sad.

Lucy looked away and sighed, walking out of the bathroom and into the closet.

She looked through her cloths, thinking on what she would wear for the day. Maybe a pair of sweats and a oversized sweater- no! You will not dress all gloomy!

Filled with new determination, She found happy looking clothes.

The spaghetti strapped yellow tank top was so pale, it looked would probably look like a shade of white from far away.

She finally found her favorite pair of bleached out jean shorts, and changed. She brushed her teeth, did her hair, and put on some makeup.

Her makeup was simple: Pale yellow eye shadow and mascara. She didn't need foundation. She had flawless skin. (I wish I did T_T) Happy with herself, she walked out the door.

Lucy looked out the window again. The storm was closer, the wind picking up.

She sighed and looked at the clock. It read 7:12. Man, was it really that early?

She was always an early bird.

Lucy walked out into the hall, her friends doors still closed. She then heard someone shouting outside as she descended the stairs. Was that Natsu?...

She looked out the huge windows and saw the devil himself with one of the guards and a strange man.

Natsu was holding a gun to the man's head, while the huge guard was holding him. The man seemed to be talking in a fast way, but then he glanced at Lucy. As soon as their eyes met he smiled in a crazy grin.

Lucy was close enough to hear Natsu yell at him. He also dug the gun closer into the man's head.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" He yelled, looking to see for himself, but his face went slack and his eyes widened as soon as he saw Lucy. He looked taken back, while the man laughed.

Natsu tossed the gun to the guard, and said something to quiet to him for Lucy to hear. The guard nodded, and took the man away.

Natsu ran into the house straight to Lucy.

"What did you see?" He demanded, onyx eyes burning holes into hers.

"Nothing! And who was that guy? Why did her smile when he saw me?" She asked.

Natsu sighed, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. With his right index finger and thumb he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That was Jon Belle. He owns a gang here in California. He…" Natsu opened his eyes, and took his fingers away from his nose. Otherwise he stayed in the same position.

"He wanted to check you out." The last words were a growl. Lucy widened her eyes without noticing.

She thought Natsu was kidding when he said that people would come looking for her. But it turns out he was serious.

Natsu unfolded himself from his current position, and then put his hand on her shoulders. his expression was still the same, though.

"A lot more people are going to be looking for you. You have to be _way_ more careful. I'm not letting you out of my sight. _Always_ have someone with you: A guard, Erza, Gajeel, Levy Gray. Do you understand?" He said, expression and eyes softening.

Lucy nodded, eyes still wide.

Natsu, on the other hand, sighed in relief, but then looked annoyed.

"I'm going on a last minute business trip right now. I won't be far away: Just going to L.A. for a meeting. Will you be ok?" He said, concern etched in his voice.

Lucy, on the other hand, laughed.

"I'll be fine, Natsu. Go on your trip thingy." She said, making him laugh.

"Ok, ok. Be safe." He added the last part seriously, and walked out the door.

Lucy sighed as he disappeared from sight. More people were going to come check her out? What the hell?! How was she going to survive!

* * *

**Done! I was going to end it when Natsu fell asleep, but that was only 528 words or something. I'm going to start a new story over the weekend :D Yay! I had the idea in my head for quite some time. Anyway, did you enjoy it? Til Saturday!**

**-TealEye**


	10. Natsu?

**Gah, this chapter is so late! Its totally my fault for being so busy! Sorry! And thanks reviewers!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Wow! That looks good on you, Lucy!" Mira said, when Lucy came out of the changing room.

They were having a girls day: The girls were trying to keep Lucy happy. God only knows what would happen if Natsu found out they ever made her sad…

"You think so?" Lucy said, twirling.

The light pink dress was cute: Tight at the waist, ruffling out at the end. A pair of white flats and a white bow made the outfit complete.

"I like it, but look how much it costs!" she said. She could never afford this! What designer brand was this?!

Cana looked at the price tag, and frowned.

"Thats not much at all. What are you talking about?"

"I've never bought anything more expensive in my life! I'm taking it off." She said, turning around to leave, but Levy grabbed her arm.

"Do you really like the dress?" She said, serious.

"I love it, Levy-chan." Lucy said, sighing. She loved the dress, she really did. But she couldn't buy it.

"Then I'll get it for you." She said, smiling now.

Lucy shook her head.

"No! It's three hundred dollars!" Lucy said in disbelief.

Levy rolled her eyes and said,

"Honestly, Lu-chan. My parents are dirty rich, and who do you think your dating? Natsu makes ten times more the money than my parents do. I have more than three hundred on me right now. I'm getting you that dress."

Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. But I'm paying you back." She said.

Levy laughed and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Really, Lucy, it's no big deal." Lisanna said. (DIE BITCH! WHY DID I EVEN PUT YOU IN HERE?! Oh yeah...he he...I have a plan...8) )

Lucy sighed again, and put on a soft smile

"I guess I just have to get used to my new life." She said, after Levy paid for the dress.

"Its not that bad at first. I'm sure you'll be alright." Lisanna said, giving her a warm smile. But it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks." Was all Lucy said, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Lisanna just did a curt nod, narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit, and went to catch up with her big sister.

"What was that all about?" Lucy murmured to herself. Had Lisanna always been that mean? Her act of kindness was starting to look like an act. It would be best if she stayed away from her for today.

Shopping became boring to Lucy around the seventh store. She- no, her friends except for Lisanna- had bought her a bunch of clothes that she'll probably wear once or twice.

During the whole time, Lisanna stayed quiet and looked bored, like she was babysitting Lucy or something. What in the world had she done wrong to make her mad?

Oh well, it didn't matter.

She was also texting Natsu. He made her smile and laugh. He said that he would be home around two of three in the morning. That was fine- she would just have to stay up.

When they were done shopping at their tenth store, Gajeel called and complained that he was hungry, so the girls headed home to make dinner.

"What's wrong, Lisanna?" Mirajane asked, when they were getting into their cars.

"Oh, nothing." Lisanna said, putting on a fake smile.

Was it just Lucy, or did she have a microphone in her ear?

* * *

Meetings were so boring. Honestly: Natsu was thinking of pulling out his gun and killing himself.

The only thing that kept him sane, was texting Lucy.

Apparently, the girls were taking her shopping. She didn't like them spending money on her: She told him that at least ten times.

But he just smiled. He loved having her back by his side. Speaking of by his side...he had left her. Again. He hated himself for it. But could one day hurt of not being together? It was boring and dull not having his blonde weirdo by his side.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Dragneel?" The man asked.

Natsu looked up from texting.

"Yes." He said, turning serious.

The man slid Natsu a pen and paper.

Natsu frowned.

"Why do I have to sign this?"

The man, however, just looked annoyed.

"Well, if you were paying attention and not texting your slut, then-"

He stopped. A large, strong hand was wrapped around his throat. Natsu lifted him up in the air, furious and beyond pissed.

"_She is not a slut. Don't you ever call her that again_." He said in a deep voice, with his other hand, pulling out a gun.

"Of course," He said, pointing the gun at his head,

"You won't ever talk again." He slammed his head down on the table with all his might. When the head exploded, he shot, making gore and brain bits fly.

"Nobody insults my Lucy without dying." Natsu told the bashed up corpse.

"Sir? Your orders?" Ed asked, unfazed by the scene in front of him.

"Kill them all. Nobody is to be left alive." He said without hesitation. Not a hint of emotion was in his handsome features.

"Understood." Ed said, and spoke into a earpiece.

Seconds later, gunshots and men screaming were everywhere. During the chaos, Natsu strolled out like he was going for a walk in the park. Someone tried to tackle him, but he simply shot him. Right between the eyes. Without looking.

"Ed, prepare the car. We're going home early." He said, stepping out the doors.

"Yes, sir." He said, walking down the block.

Outside, people were screaming and running for cover. Natsu still had no emotion on his face, but one thought was running through his mind: I'm just glad Lucy isn't here.

* * *

The news was on when the group of girls got home, all the guys watching it. They seemed to be really into it.

"Is there a super bowl that we didn't know about?" Lucy joked, but the guys didn't laugh. When they didn't, Lucy started watching T.V. too.

"Just now, hundreds of gunshots filled the air. They were by Fairy Tail's gang leader and mafia boss, Natsu Dragneel and his men. Nobody is allowed in the building yet. It appears that Mr. Drangeel has left the building. We will be back with more news about the shootings when this mess clears up. Back to you, James."

Gray muted the T.V., looking at the floor.

The room was silent. Lucy felt her eyes widen. Natsu...her sweet, kind, and funny Natsu...killing people? No. She couldn't believe it.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked, ever so softly.

Everyone turned to face her.

"I-i…" She started to say, but she ended up running out the door.

"Ah!" Levy said, going after her, but a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

She looked back and saw Erza, who was staring after Lucy.

"Let her be. She still needs to get used to this. When Natsu gets back, he'll find her." She said, closing the door. She seemed to be talking to everyone.

"I wonder what could've set him off this time." Jellal muttered, getting agreeing grunts in response.

"Well, I guess I better get started on dinner." Mira said in a half-hearted voice.

Will Lucy reject Natsu and leave him? Or will she accept him? Who knows.

* * *

**But you can find out next chapter on Thursday! This chapter probably sucked. Anyway...hope you enjoyed! Til Next time!**

**-TealEye**


	11. Fireworks

**I've been failing at updating lately, I know ;_; I'm so sorry! I feel bad about it TT-TT oh, and have you guys read the new Fairy Tail chapter?! Dat Plot Twist! Anyway...enjoy the chapter! Thanks reviewers!**

**TealEye's Christmas present for you this year, is updating every day starting on Saturday, December 21. Yay!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

She ran. She didn't know or care where she went, she just ran.

Tears blurred her sight, making her confused.

Finally, the ground under her shoes felt like...sad?

Lucy wiped her eyes, and looked down. She was at the beach, a beautiful, orange, huge sun was on the horizon of the quiet sea. There was no breeze, the only sound was small waves. She tried to calm down. She didn't even know why she was crying!

"I should go back soon." Lucy said to herself, starting to walk along the beach. She had taken her shoes off: The cool, moist sand felt good against her feet. Sometimes, the cool water ran over them.

Lucy looked straight ahead as she walked. The beach seemed to go on forever, like her love for Natsu.

Natsu...why would he kill those men? They had families, maybe kids, and a life to look forward to. Some wouldn't be coming home to their wives.

But...she wasn't mad at him. She expected something like this to happen. Lucy smiled a bit.

This was part of being with Natsu: you had to accept the good and bad parts about him, no matter how bad they were. After all, he was still her Natsu and she loved him.

She was going to have to go home for her mother's funeral soon. Maybe in a few days.

Not only that, she had to go to that one boss thing with Natsu. He had already told her that only Lisanna would be watching over her.

Lucy didn't know about Lisanna: She didn't feel comfortable with her anymore, let alone being near her. That was probably how Jude Heartfilia felt about his daughter. Lucy wondered if he was going to show up for his wife's funeral. Probably not.

Her father probably forgot she existed. Somehow, that didn't surprise her.

Lucy looked up into the sky again. The sun had sunk lower, the stars were starting to peek out, darkness taking over.

She then heard someone running towards her. She turned around, and met the one and only Natsu.

He looked like he ran all the way here. He changed his clothes, and was wearing black shorts and a red tanktop. He was barefoot.

Lucy was surprised to see him. After he recovered from running, he stood up straight and looked into her eyes.

"Lucy, I-"

She stopped him with her lips. **(If this is what you guys wanted, you got one: A kissing scene! ^~^ this is my very first one, so I'll try my best!)**

His lips were warm and soft. At first, his lips didn't move, but then, they replied, and more passionately.

They explored each other's mouths groaning in pleasure, his hands on her waist, while her arms locked around his neck. Lucy had to go onto her tippy toes just to kiss the idiot! But he was her idiot. **(Anddddddd I failed. Bleck! I think I threw up in my mouth a little.)**

They broke away for air, and that was it. Lucy and Natsu were breathing breathing hard.

"That was...that was...wow." Lucy said, pulling away to put her hand on his chest. She shrank back to her full height.

"Yeah...my first kiss." Natsu said, blushing a bit.

Lucy was completely surprised.

"Your first kiss?!" She gasped.

Natsu looked down at her, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, yeah? Why does that surprise you?" He said, face full of confusion.

Lucy blushed crimson at the thought.

"W-well...its just that...I thought that...Gangsters bosses sleep with a lot of women, so…" Lucy studded, looking away.

Natsu just started at her, completely shocked. Then, he burst out with laughter.

"Me, sleeping with other women?! Hahahaha! Who knew you could be so funny, Luce!" He said, taking his hand off and doubling over with laughter.

Lucy giggled too.

"So judgey...but you should know by now...my eyes are for you and for you only. Sure, I may look at other women, but only because I pity them for not being as pretty as my star." He said, taking her face gingerly into his hands.

Lucy turned scarlet yet again at his comment. Who knew Natsu could be so romantic? It was so sweet, her heart melted.

"Natsu…" She said, smiling a small, warm smile.

"Its true! You are my brightest star, my light in the darkness, my sun at night, my reddest rose-"

"Ok! Ok! Enough, Mr. Gushy." She said, putting her index finger on his lips to shush him.

"Well, its true…" He grumbled.

"Hey! Love birds! Dinner's served!" Gray yelled.

The pair looked up, watching their friends come down from the house.

The guys were carrying blankets, and torches. The girls were carrying food, plates, and silverware. Elfman was carrying a cooler of drinks and other foods..

"Tonight: Hotdogs, burgers, and B-B-Q! Eat up!" Mira said, setting the food out on a table Laxus had brought down.

Lucy smiled brightly at the sight, took Natsu by that hand, and walked up to Levy and Gajeel.

"You guys made this?!" Lucy said, while getting a hotdog.

"Yup! Mira thought it would be a good idea to cheer you up." He friends replied, putting a burger on her bun.

Natsu had gone off to help the guys put up the blankets and torches.

"Uh, Lu-chan, who gave Natsu matches?" Levy said, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face and whirled around.

Whenever Natsu was near fire, it seemed to be attracted to him. And whenever he had match or a lighter:

*BOOM* Yeah. Thats what happened.

A warm blast of air hit everything, leaving sot on Gajeel and Gray. All the torches were lit with one match, and a blanket was on fire. So was Elfman's hair.

"Oi! How in the world do you do that with a single match?!" Gray yelled at him, rubbing the sot out of his eyes.

Natsu was staring at a black , smoking match in his un-burnt hand.

"Whoops." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"My my." Mira said, putting a hand to her face.

Everyone else, on the other hand, except for Gray and Gajeel, were laughing their heads off. Lisanna wasn't though.

"What's wrong, Lisanna-san?" Juvia asked, after laughing.

Lisanna snapped out of her daze.

"Oh! Um, nothing. Just thinking." She said, walking back to the house.

"Lisanna, where are you going?" Mirajane asked her little sister.

"I don't feel very well, so I'm heading back to the house." She said, not turning around.

Was it just Lucy, or did it sound like she was lying?

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body, protecting her from the cool night.

"Nothing." She said, putting her plate down.

She looked up at him. He was staring into her eyes with such love and tenderness, she melted.

"Then lets get a good seat at watch the fireworks." He said, leading her to a soft, big, red blanket.

"Fireworks?" Lucy said happily. She loved those things!

Natsu laughed, and sat down behind her.

Lucy was curled up in a ball, her legs against her chest, arms wrapped around them.

Natsu held her against her chest, his legs on either side of her. **(ohhhhhh I know what you're thinking! Again with the dirty minds!)**

The rest of her friends picked a blanket and snuggled up against their sweethearts.

The first one finally went up: When it exploded against the midnight sky, it looked like a bunch of rainbow stars.

After the third or fourth on, Lucy felt happy. She felt right. She felt like she had found her missing puzzle piece. She felt in love.

"Hey Natsu?" She whispered. He leaned in and put his face against hers.

"I love you." She said, turning her head to look at him.

His eyes and face softened.

"Love you too, Lucy." He said, kissing her as a red firework lit up their faces, and their hearts.

* * *

**Ok, so I've been thinking: Should I do a Christmas special for this story, or a different NaLu story for Christmas. Tomorrow is my little sis's 12 birthday, so I don't know I I'll be able to update or not, but her and her friends should be gone for most of the day. Just a warning! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**-TealEye**


	12. I Care

**Sup guys? Today is the first day of winter! (And nobody cares except for my sister because its her birthday.) Anywho, thanks reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

*Nobody's point of view*

They had all fallen asleep at the beach. All the guys had their arms around the girls. It was quite a cool morning: And that caused our little bonde to shiver, which led to her protective dragon to provide her warmth.

The dragon had both on his arms around his princess, not once in the night letting her go.

But, alas, sweet moments like this always get ruined.

*Lucy POV*

Wet. Why was she went? Geeze, who made it so cold and wet?!

Lucy opened her eyes to find it starting to a heavy sprinkle. She sat up, or at least tried to, but Natsu wouldn't let go. Other people were starting to wake.

"Natsu, we have to get up! Its starting to rain!" Lucy said, trying to break free.

"Don't wanna. Five more minutes." He grumbled, tightening his grip on her.

Lucy looked around.

"Laxus! A little help?" She whimpered, trying to break free. Don't get her wrong: She loved having Natsu's arms wrapped around her. But she didn't want to get soaking wet and cold.

The blonde haired man smirked, walked up to them, and yanked Natsu off. He went flying into Gajeel.

Boy, was he awake now.

"The hell?!" Natsu yelled, getting off of Gajeel.

"Thats my line!" Gajeel yelled, pushing Natsu off of him.

Then, lightning flashed, thunder roared, and a huge blast of cool air hit them. It blew the hair out of everyone's faces.

"Woah. Thats one huge storm." Gray said, his eyes widening.

The big storm Lucy saw a while ago was finally here. The sky above them was dark blue, but over the sea it was oily black. Lightning hit the water, and flashed in the clouds. Then, thunder boomed again.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five-" Thunder boomed again.

"Ok! We have five minutes to clean up! Lets move!" Erza's voice boomed, louder then the thunder.

Everyone scrambled: Getting blankets, the table, left over food, you name it, and raced to the house.

"Every man for himself!" Natsu said, leaving Gajeel and Gray in the dust, who were carrying heavy things.

"Oi!"

"Dips shit! Wait up!"

It was starting to pour rain when Lucy made it inside.

The wind was starting to pick up, too. Trees were swaying in the wind.

"Was there ever a storm warning?" Lisanna grumbled.

"Check the T.V." Natsu ordered.

Jellal turned the T.V. on to the news. They were under a severe storm warning until tonight.

"Well then." Lucy said, seating herself next to Erza on the couch.

"How are we going to get there?" Erza said out loud.

"Get where?" Lucy said. Who would go out in this weather?

Natsu groaned, and everyone else said a few choices of words.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"The Boss Banquet. Its tonight." Levy said, looked tired.

"Can't we just skip?" Lucy asked.

"No, we have to. You have to." Natsu said, glancing at her. He had a lot of authority in his voice.

"Well, its is a big deal. We have to dress up and everything." Mira said, putting her index finger on her chin.

Lucy still didn't want to go. She hated parties, but when she was younger, her father made her go.

"I'll help you find something, Lu-chan. We got you a lot of dresses when we went shopping the other day." Levy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not worried about the clothes, I'm worried about the people being there." She said, looking at the ground.

"Listen up. Heres the plan." Erza said, standing up. She had everyone's attention.

"We'll get ready at four, the banquet starts at six. That should give everyone enough time." She said, looking into everyone's eyes.

"The cars are in the garage, so we shouldn't get wet. Lucy, theres gonna be a back entrance for you to enter. There should be no paparazzi there. Lisanna will guide you." She continued. Lucy nodded, and glanced at Lisanna, who had a fake smile on her face.

"Understood?" She boomed.

"Yes!" Everyone replied, not wanting to make her angry.

"Good. It's ten right now, so that should give you guys six hours." She said, starting to walk away.

"I'll make breakfast. What does everyone want?" Mira said.

"Pancakes!" Natsu cheered, running the the table.

"I'll help." Lucy said, catching up with Mira who was already in the kitchen.

"Thanks. I could use it with these guys." She said while giggling.

They served blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. The guys wolfed it down, asking to seconds, thirds, fourths, and even fifths.

Finally, after six big boxes of Bisquick was gone, they were done eating. The girls were done a long time ago.

"Hey, Luce, can we talk for a sec?" Natsu asked, standing in the hallway.

"Uh, sure." She said, walking over. Was it another safety lecture?

He led her to the library. She went to go sit down while he closed the door behind them. The storm was still going on outside, worse than ever.

Natsu sat down next to her, leaving no space between them.

"I wanted to talk to you about staying in the room." He said, taking her hand.

Lucy sighed.

"Natsu, I get it. You want me to stay in there the whole time. Lisanna will be by the door, the windows bolted shut from inside. I get it." She said, or almost complined.

He smiled a bit. But he still looked worried.

"Hey." She said in a soothing tone.

"I'll be fine. Everyone else is going to be too busy to worry about me. I won't leave the room, I promise." She said, looking into his eyes, and brought her hand softly to his face.

Natsu sighed, wrapping his large hand around her small wrist.

"I know, I know. I just can't bear to have anything happen to you." He said.

She giggled a bit.

"Same here. Do you know how worried I was when I heard about shootings on the news about you when you were gone those two years? (longest sentence ever!)

His eyes widened.

"One time, I heard from Gray." She said, starting to lift up his shirt. **(Its not what you think, just wait,)**

"And he said." His shirt was completely up now. Lucy's eyes were sad.

"That you were shot near the heart, and almost didn't make it." She said, gently putting her hand on a scar, that was near his heat. Lucy saw Natsu wince.

The scar had a hole, with a jagged line where they cut him open to get the bullet out.

"I cried every night, until he said that you were going to be fine." She said, putting down his shirt.

"Another time, was when you got cut on your neck." Lucy said, taking off his precious white muffler.

"I almost hunted you down, to see how you were doing." Again, she touched one of Natsu's many scars.

"You worry me every day, Natsu." She said, looking into his eyes again.

Suddenly, he hugged her.

"I bet I worry about you more, though, weirdo." He said into her hair.

Lucy laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the one shooting a gun this way and that."

When they pulled apart, Lucy started talking about random things, like what she was going to wear to the banquet, **(I know she doesn't have to dress up, but still, I would like her to.)**

And what hairstyle she should have her hair in.

"I've been to one before," She said, after she was done talking about her shoes.

"Really? When?" Natsu said, perking up. He didn't care what she talked about: He just loved hearing her voice and seeing her happy.

"When I was seven, a week before my mom and I left my dad. Speaking of my dad...do you think he's going to be there?" She asked.

Natsu thought for a moment.

"Yeah, Jude Heartfilia comes every year, and is as cold as ever. I try to avoid him as much as possible." Natsu said, laughing at the last part.

"Good. Do you think he knows I'm with you know?" Natsu thought for a moment again before answering carefully.

"I can't say. I have spies everywhere, but I won't put them in harms way. Jude has tons of security. But I have more now with you here." He said, looking proud at the last part.

Lucy giggled.

"You really care about you guards." She said, looking thoughtful.

Natsu looked surprised, and said,

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not as cold and heartless as the magazines say. They have families and kids after all, too. Ed is getting married in a couple of months, and asked for three months off. Of course I said yes."

"Thats sweet of you." She said, smiling wider.

"Well, they have lives too." He laughed.

"Lucy! Natsu! Get ready!" Erza said, throwing open the doors.

They jumped to their feet and raced out the door.

"Y-yes sir!" They yelled, racing to their room.

Erza smiled after them.

"Honestly." She said, laughing a bit while shaking her head.

* * *

*gasp*

"Lu-chan! That looks great on you!" Levy said, clasping her hands together.

"I don't even know why I have to dress up! I'm not seeing anyone." She grumbled, looking down at her satin blue dress. It hugged her curves in the right places, but then it went straight down. It looked like she was wearing a blue, calm, ocean. He hair was left down, as soft as silk, and wore little makeup. Levy had put on so mascara, and dark blue eye shadow. Her shoes were black lace up heels.

The dress had real, dark blue sapphires in pretty patterns on the dress.

Each couple wore different colors: Levy and Gajeel Orange, Erza and Jellal Red, Gray and Juvia Ice blue, and so on and so on.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Lets go." Erza commanded.

.

.

.

"How come you have so many cars?"

"Everyone has their own." Natsu said, opening the passenger door for her on his red and black ferrari.

"Still." She said, climbing in.

When Natsu got in, he flashed her a crazy grin.

Her eyes widened.

He turned the car on, and it roared with life.

"Hold on tight." He said, cackling as she screamed.

"Natsu! A hundred miles it too fast on a highway!" She yelled, clutching to the sides of the seat.

He just laughed again, going faster.

"We're almost there! Just a few more minutes!"

"Minutes?! Jesus Christ, how fast are you going?!" She said.

"Uh, lets see...two hundred?" He shouted over the noise.

Lucy felt the blood drain from her face.

She closed her eyes shut, trying the calm her racing heart. But it wasn't racing from terror: it was racing from thrill.

She even laughed a little, looking out her window. Everything was a blur.

"There it is." Natsu said, looking through the windshield. He had his serious look on his face.

The building was huge: It could fit the white house in it at least three times. The building was lit up, cars and limos parked everywhere. People wearing fancy clothes were going in, and talking in small groups, while cameras flashed.

"Wow." Lucy said, taking the whole scene in.

Natsu just stayed silent, looking at the people going in.

"I'll drop you off in the back. There will be no one there. Lisanna will lead you to the room." He said.

"Ok." She said, as he drove to the back. Her other friends in their cars went in the line for the entrance, but another one followed them.

Natsu stopped. Lucy saw a single door.

She opened the door, and got out. Lisanna got out in the car next to her, she had driven by herself.

"It'll be a while before it's over, but please stay where you are. I might visit you once in a while if I can." Natsu said, leaning towards her.

Lucy laughed, and Lisanna came up next to her.

"She'll be fine, Natsu. I'll look after her." Lisanna said, leaning down to the rolled up window.

She was wearing a pale, cream colored dress.

"I know. Do you have your gun?" He asked as if it were the normalist thing in the world to ask.

Lisanna nodded while Lucy narrowed her eyes a bit.

And just like that, he sped off.

Lisanna walked to the door, and Lucy followed.

The inside was grand, rich red and golden carpets, with white snow walls.

During the walk, Lisanna said nothing. She didn't even look at her.

"Here." She said, after climbing the fifth staircase.

She opened the door, to find-

* * *

**You can find out what happens tomorrow! I'm such a troll xD This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. I'm glad I finished! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-TealEye**


	13. Plan

**Hello again! I kinda left a big cliffhanger last chapter...whoops. Thanks reviewers! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy opened the door, to find a blonde haired man sitting on a pale yellow victorian couch. He wore a pitch black suit, with a white undershirt. A striking, icy blue color was his tie. It matched his eyes.

He had a scar running down his right eye, with the same smirk on his face he always had on two years ago.

"So...your Natsu's girl now." He said, voice amused.

"Prettier than I imagined. Hotter, too."

Lucy heard Lisanna close the door behind her.

What was happening? How did Lisanna know Sting?

"Ah, we've lost touch in the past two years, Lucy. Now I'm the boss of Sabertooth, or your ex. Now, if you could come with me quietly, that would be nice." He said, as soon as Lisanna put her gun to her head.

"Not a word, or sound. We can't have your prince charming hear us now, can we?" He said, walking to the door.

He was about an inch shorter than Natsu, which meant her still towered over her.

But Lucy wasn't going down.

"Why are you taking me?! Let go!" She yelled, trying to pull away. Lisanna lost her grip. Lucy ran down the hall, not knowing where she was going. But she knew that she had to get away.

She heard Sting laughing behind her.

"Run! But know this: I will find you. Lisanna, after her!" Sting yelled after her.

She heard Lisanna starting to run, and Lucy didn't know how fast she was.

So, Lucy ditched her shoes, with helped her tremendously.

She heard a gunshot, and at the same time, felt pair erupt from her right arm. Something warm started to trickle down her her arm.

She almost stopped, but she kept running. More short fired. But there wasn't pain to follow them. The pain was unbearable. But she kept running.

After the fifth flight of stairs Lucy ran down, she was out of breath. He lungs were about to explode, her legs screaming at her to stop.

Lucy took a look at her arm.

There was no hole, but it looked like the bullet grazed her, badly. It didn't go it: Just halfway.

She ripped a part of her dress off, wrapping up to wound. She yelped in pain, shaking.

Lucy tried to calm down, but then heard Lisanna coming down the stairs. Was she still wearing her heels?

Lucy looked for a door to hide in.

There. Huge French doors.

Lucy took off once again.

When she reached the doors, she yanked them open, but found herself in a huge crowd with people dressed in elegant clothes.

They were drinking and laughing, talking in loud voices. Soft music played in the background.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lisanna racing down the hall.

Shit!

Lucy ran down the hall, knocking into some people.

"Lucy? What the hell are you doing?!" She heard a man say.

Lucy whirled around, and almost cried with joy.

Natsu was standing there, but he didn't look happy. He looked pissed. Extremely pissed.

"What are you thinking?! Sting could see you!" He said, rushing her to the door.

"He already did." Lucy said, stopping in the middle of the crowd.

Natsu froze. Time seemed to stand still when he saw her arm.

He took it, and unwrapped the bloody torn dress piece. Lucy didn't feel any pain at all he was so gentle.

Gun shots filled the air. Screams followed.

A wild looking Lisanna was looking through the crowd.

_"Lisanna?_ What the fuck are you doing?!" Natsu screamed at her, pulling Lucy behind him. But she peeked around his arm.

Blue eyes met brown. Lisanna raised the gun, and fired. Natsu did the same. Then, Sting arrived.

As soon as he walked up next to Lisanna, people in the room started taking sides. Most of the, went to Natsu's.

"Gajeel. Gray. Laxus. Get her out of here." Natsu ordered.

Without any objection, the three men came out of nowhere. Gray took her good arm and led her away. Gajeel and Laxus were on either side of her, both of the man having a gun in their hands. Since when did everyone have guns?!

Laxus talked quietly into an earpiece while they walked out the door. It was still pouring down rain. A car as black as night came out of nowhere, a man stepping out. Lucy realized that it was Freed.

He nodded at them, leaving without a word.

"Get in." Gray told her.

Luckily, the car had a back. Gray climbed in with her, Gajeel and Laxus taking the front.

"Where are we going?" Lucy finally asked after thirty minutes of silence.

"Somewhere far away." Laxus said, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Our bags are at the airport now." Gajeel announced, putting his phone away.

"Bags? Airport? Will someone please tell me where we're going?!" Lucy almost yelled.

"Japan." Gajeel said, glancing back at her.

With her arm hurt like this?

"A medic will be there to patch you up, so quit worrying." He said, smirking at her. How the hell could he smirk at times like this?

"I wanna go back to the house." She demanded. Gajeel barked out a bitter laugh.

"Sure. Wanna write out your will too?" He said.

"Sting knows Natsu, right?" Lucy said, pressing on. Gajeel went silent.

"So, Sting would think that Natsu would send me far away, right?" She said. She had Gray and Laxus's attentions now, she knew it.

"So. What if, perhaps, I wasn't far away but right where I was before? Sting wouldn't know where to look." She said. Laxus stopped the car. Lucy flew forward, but Gray stopped her from slamming into the seat.

"You do have a point." Laxus murmured, pressing a button on his earpiece.

Laxus started talking, the other voice on the other end asking questions. But as soon as Laxus proposed Lucy's plan, she realized that the person was Natsu, he was yelling so loud.

_"Hell no! Don't you dare bring her here!"_

"Look. It seems like a good idea. You know shes right."

_"..."_

"See? Now, we're coming home. We'll be there in about an hour.

_"Laxus-"_

But he hung up, turned the car around, and shot back to the house.

"Tell Ed to bring the luggage back. Cancel the plane and the tickets." He ordered Gajeel.

While Gajeel did that, the car went silent.

After he hung up, Gray and Lucy struck up on conversation.

"How's your arm?" He asked.

"My arm? Hurts like hell." She said.

Gray stifled a laugh, but her tor a big strip of his coat off and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Lucy said, smiling. She took her other bandage off, it was soaked with blood. Lucy felt a little light headed after she but part of the jacket around it.

Gray studied her face.

"You'll need to eat and drink something sugary when we get home. You lost quite some blood." He said, a little smug.

"Oh, shut up." She mumbled, starting to feel sleepy.

Gray chuckled and Gajeel laughed, while Laxus smiled. It was quite some night.

.

.

.

.

"Careful, watch her arm." A voice said.

She was tired, and for some reason, he arm felt numb. Lucy tried to wake up. She felt a pair of arms slide under her. She tried to wake up more when she was being carried.

Finally, she opened her eyes.

The night was dark, and the storm had passed, leaving a fresh, spring smell in the air. The stars were out, and the lights of the house were on.

"You awake?" The one who was carrying her asked.

She sighed, snuggling into his sunny warmth.

Natsu held her tighter.

"I'm taking that was a yes." He said, kicking the door open. He walked through the kitchen, living room, and up the stairs into their room.

He set her down on their bed, putting the covers over her, but her didn't come under with her. Instead, he went on his knees, and rested his head next to hers on the bed.

"Hows your arm doing?" He asked softly, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Good. Still numb." She said, starting to go under again.

He sighed, and took his hand away.

"Thats good, I guess."

"Mhm." Was all she said, her energy running very low.

He laughed in a low voice, getting up.

Before he left, Natsu kissed Lucy's lips, leaving his heart with her.

* * *

**Don't worry, Natsu is just going downstairs to talk to some peeps. He isn't leaving her again! Anyway, how was the chapter? I already have my Christmas story written. It's called "My Gift." Do you want me to post it on the 24, or 25? I don't really care, it up to you guys! ;D Hope you enjoyed!**

**-TealEye**


	14. Alliance

**If you stay up late, then this chapter is going to be late. I just completely forgot about it, and I'm typing this at 8:50 (Central Time). If you're reading this on the 24, Then Merry Christmas! Ehehehehe sorry about that! Thanks reviewers! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Lu-chan, how's your arm?"  
"It's fine." Lucy lied. She really didn't want her friends worry about her right in the morning. She was being bombarded with questions right after she finished her breakfast. Everyone seemed tense, or shaken up in Lucy's case.

"Come on, Lu-chan. I know when you're lying." Levy said, crossing her arms.

"But of I take medicine now, I'll be tired and drowsy all day! Plus, its too early!" Lucy groaned, running her good arm through her smooth, wet hair from her shower this morning.

Levy seemed to be lost in thought.

"Fine, but you brought this onto yourself, Lu-chan." Levy said, walking away to the living room where Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were playing Mario Cart on their Wii.

"Ha! Blue Turtle Shell! Beat that, Stripper!" Natsu yelled, watching Gray blow up and racing past him.

"Bastard! I was just in first!" Gray snapped, trying to catch up.

A lightning bolt blasted them.

"Hey!

"No fair!"

"Grow a pair of balls, fuckers." Gajeel said, booming laughter.

It turns out, Natsu got first, Gray second, and Gajeel third.

"Ha! I got first!" Natsu cheered, standing up and doing a victory dance.

"Second isn't so bad." Gray said, seeming satisfied.

"Well, at least I'm not last." Gajeel said, sighing.

Levy, who was standing behind Natsu, bent down and whispered in his ear.

Lucy widened her eyes, knowing what Levy was doing: She wa telling Natsu she wouldn't take medicine.

Natsu stiffened after Levy stood up straight, and glanced back at Lucy.

Natsu looked at Gray and Gajeel, and nodded. They smirked back. The all stood up at the same time, walking over to a cowering Lucy. Their shadows covered her, their eyes flashing with evilness.

"H-hey, wait, y-you guys don't have to d-do this-" Lucy's arms were pinned down by Gajeel, her legs by Gray.

"Hurry! Get the medicine!" Natsu told Levy, who ran off.

"Hey! Let me go!" Lucy yelled struggling. When she wanted to, Lucy knew she could be pretty strong.

"Hurry up, flame brain!" Gray yelled, who was struggling with Lucy's thrashing.

"Who knew she had such strength?" Gajeel grunted, his muscles bulging.

When Gajeel got a better grip, he put his hand right on Lucy's wound, and his grip was hard.

Lucy screamed in pain, Gajeel immediately letting go. Levy came back with the medicine, with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, clutching the medicine. Lucy was cradling her throbbing arm, she felt some blood starting to come out.

The next thing Lucy knew, Gajeel flew across the room by the kick to the face from a pissed off Natsu.

"Idiot! Be more careful! You hurt her! Now apologize!" He yelled, watching Gajeel get up.

"Sorry," He murmured.

"Not to me, dip shit, Lucy!" He said, looking calmer than before but still mad.

"Sorry." Gajeel said, more serious.

"Seriously, I didn't mean to."

Lucy smiled, but was still in pain.

"Its ok, you're forgiven."

Natsu knelt down next to Lucy on one knee.

"Luce, please take your medicine. Both me, and you would feel a lot better. Please." He said. His voice seemed to take the pain away.

"Fine. But don't blame me if I fall asleep when I'm standing up." She huffed, taking the pill and a glass of water Levy gave her.

She swallowed it, water chasing it down. She made a disgusted face.

"Bleck." She said, almost throwing it up.

Natsu looked relieved, and Gray let go of her legs. Levy on the other hand, looked guilty.

"Shrimp, lets go out." Gajeel said, taking her arm.

"O-ok." Levy said, still looking at Lucy as the walked to the door.

Natsu helped Lucy up, and didn't let go until he had made sure she wasn't going to fall on her face. Lucy sat down on the couch, and curled up in a ball, making herself as small as possible. Natsu sat down next to her.

"So, Natsu," Gray said, taking the seat across from them.

"What happened to Lisanna?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists.

"A spy. Apparently, she was working for Sting the whole time." He growled.

Gray, too, narrowed his eyes.

"Does she know...that?" Gray said, lowering his voice.

Natsu shook his head.

"No, of course not, I only tell my best men." Natsu said, a little too fast.

Gray smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Good." He said, getting up.

"Now if you excuse me, Juvia wants to drag me to an aquarium. Hope you feel better, Lucy." He added, waving goodbye.

It was creepy, because as soon as Gray was done talking, Juvia came out of nowhere, and snaked her arm through Gray's.

Lucy watched the pair leave, then turned back to Natsu, who seemed lost in thought.

"What's 'that'?" Lucy asked, making Natsu jump.

He looked surprised, and looked up.

"Something you shouldn't know, or worry about." He said, officially making that topic dead.

But, knowing Natsu, if Lucy tried her best, she knew she could get Natsu to do anything: Even telling her top secret information.

So, she put on her best puppy dog face, and leaned in closer to him. Ever since Lucy had met Natsu, he could never resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Please~?" She said, making her voice high and whiny.

He broke like very thin ice, then sighed.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. Not Levy, or Mirajane, or Erza, or-"

"Natsu! I won't tell! Now tell me!" Lucy whined, sitting closer to him.

He sighed, and then wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

"Fairy Tail is going to make an alliance with a couple of other gangs." He said, looking into her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"To take down Sabertooth." Natsu growled.

Lucy was silent for a while.

"Who are you going to make an alliance with?" She asked softly.

"Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale." He said, looking away.

Blue Pegasus was a playboy guild, having a high rank in the gangster world. Same for Lamia Scale.

"When are you guys meeting up?"

He was silent for a while.

"Tonight."

* * *

**I'm finally done! I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!**

**-TealEye**


	15. All Fired Up

**Ah, screw writer's block. That's all I have to say. Oh yeah, go ahead and shoot me for not updating. I didn't abandon you guys! I had plans for this story on my phone, but then it died, and I lost the charger...sorry! Thanks reviewers! **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Why do they have to come here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, where else would we go?" Natsu said, looking puzzled.

A lot of places Lucy thought, twitching her mouth.

"Anyway, they're going to be here when the sun starts to set, which is around 5:00, **(I looked it up, so blame the internet if I'm wrong)** and it's three now."

"So...who's coming?" Lucy asked, very curious.

"From Blue Pegasus, its the Trimens, and their strongest gang member, Ichiya. From Lamia Scale, I have no idea."

Lucy thought for a moment. The Trimens, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve, are ranked right after Natsu and Gray in "The most hottest boys you want for a boyfriend." Lucy had no idea who Ichiya was, though.

Lucy wanted to be alone to think for a while, so she told Natsu she was going to be in their room.

He nodded slowly, watching her walk away.

As Lucy reached their room, she walked over to the balcony and opened the slide glass doors. They opened with ease, revealing a white hammock. Lucy laid down on it, putting her arms across her head.

For her mother's funeral, they would be flying her body out to California, because of the stars that shined in the sky. The other reason, was that her mother always wanted to go to California.

Lucy's heart broke whenever she thought about her. She still couldn't believe that she was gone.

Ah...the setting sun's warmth was welcoming her in big arms, just like Natsu. A nap wouldn't be so bad. There was no risk of getting a sunburn.

Lucy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, welcoming the peaceful moment.

.

.

.

Lucy was practically blinded by the bright L.E.D. lights of cars. She fell out of the chair, music booming. Or, at least she thought she fell. Someone had caught her with strong, warm arms.

She was about to yell at the people who woke and blinded her, but someone beat her to it.

"Idiots! You woke her up and made her fall!" Natsu screamed at them, helping her up.

A very handsome man stepped out. He had carmel hair, and a gaze that could take your heart. Too bad Lucy's was already stolen.

"Ah, so sorry!" He said, looking up. But he had a dazzling smile on.

"Better be." Natsu mumbled.

"You ok?" He asked, and he checked her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Who's that?" She whispered back.

"Hibiki. A playboy. Heartbreaker. I don't want you going near him. Or any of the Trimes. Especially Ichiya." Natsu shivered at the last name. Who was Ichiya?

"Lets go downstairs." Natsu offered, taking my hand and leading the way.

This is what it looked like when Natsu and Lucy reached the living room: The buy guests, were hitting on the Fairy girls. The Fairy guys looked pissed and tried to pry them off. And for the first time Lucy has know Erza, the sacred monster looked very nervous.

"G-get away!" She stuttered to a short man, with orange-reddish hair. He seemed to be...sniffing her?"

"But my honey! You have such a nice parfume. (Did I spell that right?")

"Parfume?" Lucy questioned out loud. She suddenly had everyone's attention. Two other very handsome men were staring at her. Ren and Eve, she guessed. Another man, Ichiya, was staring at her, too.

There was also a huge, tall bald man. He seemed peaceful enough. Another man next to him had white hair. He looked...scary? Annoyed?

But then there was the girl. She had long, hot pink hair. She seemed to be glaring at Lucy with hatred. What in the world had she done wrong?

"Parfume is 'Perfume' in french." Ichiya said.

"And yours is very lovely." He said.

Natsu growled and shoved Lucy halfway behind him.

"Don't go sniffing people!" Erza yelled, swinging a metal baseball bat, right into his face.

Ichiya flew away, doing a weird pose, and said, "Men~!"

He crashed into the door.

"E-erza! Calm down!" Levy said nervously.

But she was breathing hard.

"Oh, I'll calm down alright, as soon as he's dead!" She yelled, preparing to throw the bat at the crawling Ichiya. Jellal put his wrists around Erza's the same time Natsu yelled,

"All right, enough! I sure hope you guys didn't come here to play. If you did, then leave." He demanded. His voice had a new authority of power to it, his eyes serious.

Everyone stopped.

"Good." He said, as soon as he had everyone's attention.

"Why are they here." Erza demanded.

Had Natsu only told her and Gray? Lucy thought. She was surprised that he hadn't told Erza.

"We're taking down Sabertooth." Natsu spat out. The guests nodded, serious. Fairy Tail seemed surprised, but they agreed quickly, asking no questions.

"They need to go." The big man said.

"Shall we take a seat? This could take a while." The big bald man said. Natsu nodded, leading them to the living room.

Lucy sat in the very middle of the long, black leather couch. Natsu sat _right_ next to her, Gray on the other side. A few people were standing, but most were sitting.

"I say we just straight out attack them." Gajeel said, grinning wickedly, crimson eyes blazing for violence.

"Ok, we're putting that to the bottom of the list." Erza said, shooting a glare in his direction.

"No, that might not actually be a bad idea. We could catch them by surprise, when there's barely any guards. Remember: There's three main gangs taking part in this. We have all of our men, too." Eve, the youngest Trimen, said.

"Eve is right, but I heard Sabertooth recently made an alliance with Oracion Seis. They're only a group of six, but rumors say that they're as strong as five gangs put together." **(Man, writing 'gang' a lot is weird. Gang gang gang gang gang. Hahahah! Not it just sounds funny! *cough* anyway, continuing with the story…)**

Hibiki said, nodding a bit.

Natsu seemed to think this over. Lucy could practically see the gears turning in his head, his onyx-green eyes narrowing just a tad bit.

"Some of us would get hurt." He said.

"So, a fifty-fifty chance of us winning. Anyone else?" Jellal asked, looking everyone in the eyes.

"We could pick them off one by one, starting with the big guys. One to, oh, I don't know, five or four, maybe three of us? Then, the Sabers wouldn't know what was going on. Know one will be able to tell them."

Gray announced. He seemed to be thinking outloud.

People seemed to like this idea. Lucy could see it happening: But she wouldn't be there. Natsu would probably send her to another country.

"That seems like our best option. After we take care of the big boys, then we use Gajeel's plane to take out the ants." Laxus grinned, cracking his knuckles.

Everyone seemed to warm up to the idea.

"So...who takes out who?" Eve said.

"I got Sting. Gajeel?" Natsu growled, then glanced at Gajeel who had that murderous, madhatter look on his face, and said,

"Rogue."

"I've been wondering what if would feel like the beat the shit out of Rufus." Gray smirked, playing the scene in his head.

"Orga seems like a big guy." Laxus glanced around the room, asking with his eyes to see if anyone objected.

"I will go for Hoteye." The bald guy said, smiling.

"Minerva is mine." Erza hissed, eyes flaring. Lucy flinched away, even though she was sitting across the room from her.

"Racer won't be so bad. Leon, will you help?" Sherry asked the white haired man next to her. Leon smirked and nodded.

"I guess I've got Midnight." Jellal sighed.

"Angle, what a lovely name for a lovely lady! I guess us Trimens with take her." Hibiki said, glancing at his group. The nodded, and smiled.

"Brain can't be that strong. I can't wait to smell his Parfume!" Ichiya said, sniffing the air.

"We'll, thats all of them, except for Cobra." Erza said, thinking. She had her legs crossed, resting her elbow on them with her head in her hand.

"Juvia and Mirajane-san will go." Juvia said, having her usual blank expression. Mira smiled. Wait...nice, caring Mira, could fight? Thats it. It was official. All of Lucy's friends were monsters.

Natsu smiled, standing up, cracking his knuckles. His eyes gaze was fire, eyes burning. He looking everyone in the eyes.

"Its settled then! We head out tomorrow!" He announced in an excited voice.

Everyone either cheered or smiled.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**How do you think it went? For the fights, I think I'm gonna do a small scene per chapter. Is that ok? Or should I do each fight per chapter. Our adventure with Natsu and Lucy is going to end soon. :( I might write a sequel ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Til Next time!**

**-TealEye**


End file.
